My Perfect Life, Right?
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sonny is abused before she is famous...but do we know what she now hides?...I do not own anything that has to do with Sonny with a chance.
1. Prologue

**PROLOUGE **

When you wake up, you expect to be safe in your own bed, right? That morning was different though. Sometimes when your life is so horrible you hold onto the past ad are foolish enough to believe that things are not going to get worse. Well, when you're confined to a bed, you soon realize that things took a turn for the worst; but you didn't notice because you were reliving the past. So let me start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a Tuesday afternoon and the rain was just barely sprinkling. I remember it was a Tuesday because Mom came home later than usual. This left me alone with my father, if you could even call him that. Tuesday's were the day that I got my "punishment" twice as bad because no one was around to see it. My mother knew that he constantly beat me. Not that she cared or anything. She was a lawyer and she couldn't risk seeing it so she told _him_ that he could do whatever he pleased as long as she didn't see.

When you are seven you are only supposed to know how to tie your shoes, but I knew so much more. More than three times a day, I would have to patch myself up and compose my figure. When I look outside, I envy the other kids who were able to play and be careless. When they got hurt, their parents would kiss their scrapes or bruises and everything would be better.

I never had that. I had to grow up fast and learn how to fend for myself. I had to hide my cuts and bruises and have to pretend my bones weren't broken. I was seven and I already had seven broken bones, and I haven't even been to a doctor about them. Then again, I haven't been to the doctor in a little over seven years.

That's when it all started. About two years ago, we were a family and my hero was my dad. On November 17, 2008, my life took a turn for the worse upside down. The day was normal to begin with. I got up and went down for breakfast. Usually the smell of bacon flooded your nose and made your stomach growl, but today was different. I tiptoed downstairs so I wouldn't wake my parents up. In the unusual silence, I heard faint sobs and a few things crashing.

I ran downstairs to find my mother in the corner doubled over with blood slowly beginning to soak through her shirt and the shattered vase lying on the floor. I stared wide-eyed and then slowly turned to the man that caused her the pain. I, frozen in shock, realized it was my own father, her husband.

His eyes burned into me with anger and hatred. I slowly turned around, fully aware that he was staring at me, and began to walk away. I breathed a sigh of relief, a little too early, when I reached the doorway, but as I went for the knob, I was yanked away by my hair.

"Stop!" I yelled, while being brought up to his face

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He said forcefully, with his breath smelling with alcohol.

I have never known him to drink. In fact, he never did because a drunk driver killed his brother, my uncle when he was 19.

I tried to run away from the cloud of alcohol surrounding me. Soon I was gasping for air and he wasn't helping any. He raised a fist and slammed it into my stomach.

I flew hard against the wall, pretty sure that my back would be cover in bruises. I looked at my mom, while tears started to fall down my cheeks and onto the floor. I was in total and complete shock.

"What are you doing you worthless bitch? Are you crying now?" He had an evil smirk on his face.

I gasped in fear when I saw his pitch black eyes full of hatred in anger. Big mistake number one. He took his foot and stomped it on my ribs. There was the sickening crack followed by the blackness consuming my body.

When I finally regained consciousness, I frantically looked around. Bad mistake number two. There was this sharp pain in my chest making me gasp in pain. My mother was by my side, still in the blood stained shirt, sobbing uncontrollable. I looked over at her.

"Mom," I whispered and she looked up to meet my gaze. She was giving me an apologetic look.

_Why is she the one who is looking guilty? She didn't do anything. My father had caused me more pain than ever imaginable._ I thought to my self. Then it hit me, if we were up here where was he?

My mom must have seen the frantic expression on my face because she simple stated, "He's out." in a monotone voice.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let out the air in my mouth. I had some many questions I needed to ask, but I had no idea when he would return and if this would happen again. Therefore, I just started with the most obvious question. "Why?"

She began to tear up again. She sighed and began, "Sonny, your grandmother died early this morning," She spoke slowly, emphasizing some words.

"How?" I could feel myself trying to blink back tears but failing.

"Well she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer about a year ago. I guess she just couldn't fight it anymore. I am so sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but she didn't want you to worry."

By this time, tears were already rolling down my checks. My mother tried to hug me but I just got up, ignoring the sharp pains in my chest, and ran out of the house.

That was the first time my dad hit me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a consistent pain all over. I looked down to assess the damage that _he___caused last night. I gasped as I seen the bruises that already began to form and the cuts that ran across my stomach. I wondered to myself how I got this, but I just figured it happened when I unconscious. I looked at the clock. It read 3:09 A.M. I would have to hurry up, clean up the mess _he _made, and sleep a little before I started school tomorrow.

It was hard to believe that I had spent the last seven years trying to cover up what he does to me. The worst part about my life was that my mom didn't even care. She told him that as long as she never did see the actual beatings then he could continue as he pleases. I thought about what tomorrow would bring and how hard my beating would be, since; in fact, tomorrow was a Tuesday. I shuddered at the thought before nodding off to sleep thinking about my grandmother.

My alarm blared and I knew this wouldn't be good for _his_ temper issues. I mentally slapped myself, as I got ready for my first day of school. I remembered that I would have to wear long sleeves and jeans today to cover up my bruises. He seldom hit me in the face anymore for fear of exposing himself.

He once told me that if I ever told anyone then he would end up shooting me because he would already go to jail for child abuse. So, with that, I kept my mouth shut and only one person knew. My best and only friend, Natalie. She once walked in when I was trying to clean the large cut on my stomach. Everyday she tried to convince me to tell someone else and then come live with her but I couldn't.

This was my first year in high school and I wasn't thrilled. Not because school itself, but because every year I got older, the worse the beatings would get. Everyday I would go home, I was afraid for my life. I also had very strict rules that I had to follow: 1.I wasn't allowed to stay anywhere else.

2. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere.

3. No one was allowed to stay, ever.

4. I had to come straight home from school.

These were the rules I had to live by.

For some reason, my beatings had been getting worse and worse. I could see it in Lucy's eyes that she wanted to help but I couldn't let her. I couldn't let her get caught up in the drama that my life entails.

Today was pointless. All we did was get our schedules, lockers, and locker combinations. Of course, Lucy and I shared a locker as we do ever year.

I don't talk much at school because I can't trust people enough to let them in. Lucy has been there with me through everything, so I new I could trust her. You could tell on her face that she remembered that today was Tuesday.

"So, do you want to come over today and we can talk locker decorations?" She asks. I look at her with a reassuring look, but she still is worried and I know nothing will make her stop worrying.

"I can't, sorry, maybe another time." I lied. She knew I was lying when I said "Maybe another time". She continued to shoot me worried glances as the day went on. I started to get annoyed but then I remember she only did this out of worry not to bug me.

Finally, the last bell rung and I ran for the door. I knew if I was even one minute late on a Tuesday, I would have to suffer that much more. I knew it would be hard enough trying to act normal for school.

Lucy insisted that she walked me home, so, I didn't argue. It wouldn't be worth it and it was nice to walk with someone.

As soon as I walked into the house, the smell of alcohol hit me. I groaned and made my way up stairs. As I opened my bedroom door, I saw my dad, eyes black with hatred, smirking at me. I knew what was about to happen, so I squeezed my eyes shut and stood frozen.

About ten minutes had past, and nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw him in the same place with the same sickening grin. I sighed and walked to him. He took this as to go ahead because once I was hitting range, he delivered on strong kid to my stomach. I gasped for air and he just laughed in my face, making all the clean air be replaced with alcohol stench. I began to cry even though I knew it was pointless.

He picked up a wooden plank and my eyes widened in terror. Before I could comprehend what he was say, he hit me everywhere; I mean everywhere, with it. The last part of my body that he hit was the back of my head. But, as soon as it connected with my head, I knew I was done for. I let the darkness consume every part of my body.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up in my bed with blood splattered everywhere. It was 4:09 AM, and I new I had to wake up to get ready if I wanted to look half-decent for school. Before I got up to check my phone, Lucy called me 7 times already and texted me 34 times. I groaned knowing I would have to explain this to her. My head spun as I tried to remember what all happened that night. But all I could remember was the wooden plank and the fact that he didn't talk the entire time. This was odd; he always used these opportunities to insult me repeatedly. I got out of bed and gasped as I seen the blood that soaked through my clothes. Tears began to fall uncontrollably down my face, falling on the floor. I was so angry that my mother didn't stop this.

I undressed and assessed what had to happen. I noticed slits along my body and automatically knew that last night he used a knife. I was surprised that I didn't die from blood loss. Then I notice they weren't that deep and sighed. I looked at the bruises he left. I felt my head throb and notice that there was dried blood caked in my hair. I sighed knowing that the back of my head was cut open.

I hopped in the shower and thought about when he would beat me so hard that I would die. I thought about how I must have done something wrong for making him constantly beat me.

I hopped out of the shower, got dressed comfortable sweats and a sweatshirt, put my hair up in a ponytail, and walked down stairs. I sighed when I smelt eggs and bacon because that meant my mom hasn't left for work yet. Since she let him do this to me, I have tried to avoid her and not talk to her. There were times like this when I knew avoiding her was out of the question. The only relief that came to me was that he would hit me today because she didn't have to work.

I walked into the kitchen, poured myself a bowl of cereal, and slowly brought the spoon up to my mouth, wincing constantly because of the pain.

"Good morning Sonny," she said without looking at me.

"Yea some morning," I muttered to myself, or at least I thought I did.

"What did you just…OH MY GOSH!" She said when she finally saw me. I was in my house, so I didn't bother putting on my sweatshirt yet. She frantically ran over to me and said, "What happened?" I just glared. She knew exactly what happened and Tuesdays were the days she worked over.

"I have to go to school," I said while I was putting on my sweatshirt. I knew I still had over an hour to spare but I didn't want to spend anytime with her. She gave me a sympathetic look but I just shot her death glares.

She bit her bottom lip. I knew she was about to say something but I really didn't care. I turned on my heel and started to walk out of the house.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay home and spend a day with me," She said. Her face had no trace of lying but I knew if I missed a day of school, _he _would get angry.

"I-I can't." I finally said, "You know what happens when I miss school." As soon as I said this anger flooded my body and I said, "Plus why would you want to spend time with me? You let _him _do this to me without saying a word." I said gesturing to my body.

Tears started to fill her eyes. I instantly grew sympathetic and sighed. "Okay, just this once. But don't think it will happen again."

She looked relieved and came over to hug me. As her arms touched me, I immediately shrunk back wincing in pain. She stared at me with confused eyes. I sighed and gave her the gesture to follow me up stairs. She obediently followed I shrugged carefully out of my clothes, only leaving my bra and underwear on. She gasped and her eyes filled with tears again.

She looked up at me and said, "So, this is what happens on Tuesdays. This is why you haven't stayed at any of your friends and why you haven't talked to me?"

I stared at he confused, wait didn't you already know?_ Didn't you tell him that he could do this as long as you were at work?_

She shook her head, "No, I had no idea." I must have said that aloud.

I just scoffed at her response. Of course she knew, why else would she have a guilty expression on her face? She always stayed out late on Tuesdays so he could hurt me even worse.

By this time, I knew if I ran to school, I would still make it on time. So wincing in pain, I threw all my clothes back on and ran out of the room with tears streaming down my face.

I had made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. While I was catching my breath, Lucy walked over to me with a worried expression.

"Lucy, I'm fine." I said still trying to catch my breath. She didn't believe me and I was starting to get a little annoyed. I didn't know why, but I was getting annoyed easily lately.

"Y-your sh-shirt is c-cover in blood." She stuttered. I looked down and lo and behold, she was right. I gasped knowing that the only way I could stop this was stitches. Lucky, I knew how to sew, from experiences. I raced to my locked, got out my extra shirt and sewing kit, and ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, the bathrooms in our school had stalls and not one-person bathroom. I knew this would mean I couldn't scream.

As I was putting the final stitch in, someone came in. I gasped noticing the blood on the floor.

"Sonny, are you in here?" Relief flooded me when I heard Lucy's familiar voice. She gasped when she saw the blood coming out of my arm landing on the floor.

"Oh thank God it's you." I said when I stepped out of stall. She looked like she was going to pass out from the amount of blood. I gave her a little shrug and then looked in the mirror. I fixed my hair and changed my shirt before I realized she was staring. "What?" I asked, somewhat curious of where she was staring.

"Um…nothing." She simply stated looking down. I realized that my back was covered in dark purple.

We fell into an awkward silence. I knew I had to break the silence because the look on her face was a mix between horror and hatred. I winced knowing that this will lead into an argument. I opened my mouth to talk but she beat me to it.

"Sonny," she said in a soft, hushed tone, "you need help. You need to tell someone other than me about this. I don't want to get a call from the police saying that you were beaten to death." I winced at her choice of words.

"You know I can't. There are things in this world people can never do and this is one of them. Look, I know what you're thinking and you know why I can't let you help me. Sorry, sometimes life isn't perfect and you can't always help everyone, so consider me a lost cause." I said with a hint of annoyance. After that was out in the open, I left the bathroom and headed to my homeroom class.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The entire day dragged on, and it didn't help that I was staring at the clock counting the minutes until I got to go home. I knew that once I got home, I wouldn't have to worry about being hit since my mom was off. It still struck me as odd that my mother acted as if she was in shock when I showed her my bruises. I knew it was all front. She never wanted to witness the after effect or the actual beatings.

My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. I began to get my stuff, when the teacher, Mrs. Smith, came up to me. "Hey." I tried to sound casual but the look in her eyes started to worry me. It wasn't a look of anger but a look of worry. I gulped as she started to walk towards me.

"Sonny, your grades are slipping quite a lot. Is there something at home that is messing up with your studies?" As the words came out of her mouth. I sighed in relief but then realized that I hadn't turned in the last 17 assignments.

I shook my head and said, "No. I just have to get my priorities straight. I promise I'll do better." I smiled in reassurance, and turned to walk out the door.

"Well, I would still like both of your parents to come in for a conference to see what can be done to prevent this from happening again." My breath hitched at this comment.

"Do you think that we could just keep this between us?" I gulped and knew that there was fear in my voice. I mentally slapped myself, knowing that she was a very observant teacher.

Her eyes filled with worry as I said that. She took me by the wrist and led me into her office. I winced in pain when I knew that she wasn't looking at me. It was only then that I noticed her nails were sharp and they were digging into my stitched wound. I knew by the time she let go that the blood would have already soaked through the shirt and onto her hand.

As if on cue, my shirt started to absorb the blood making it known that it was there. I knew she feel the space under her hand become wet with a warm liquid. She gasped as soon as she lifted her hand, revealing the dark red stain that was now present on my shirt.

"What happened?" She asked in an anxious tone. Before I had time to object, she yanked up my sleeve to reveal the gash in my arm. She gasped again when she saw the purple bruises that covered my entire arm.

"I was beat up on my way to school today." I said as I was trying to remove my arm from her hand. "I should've been more careful."

"Who did this?" She shot back. I knew she was going to ask that question but I didn't think she would ask it so quickly.

My eyes began to fill with tears as I whispered, "You can't tell anyone. Please. Just promise me that you will not mention this to anyone." I felt the terror sink in as I realized that if she told anyone than I knew I would definitely be killed.

"I promise," she said. This shocked me; normally a teacher would not keep a secret this big. "So, now that I promise not to tell. Will you promise me not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?"

"Yes." I whispered, half curious of was she was going to say.

She took in a deep breath and let it out before she continued talking. "I know what you are going through," she began, "My father abused me to. I was so scared to go home and face him. It started when I was eight and lasted up until I was 17. I knew that pushing my best friend to lie for me was wrong but there was no other way. He always told me that I had to tell someone other than him because eventually I would die. I never believed him, I thought if I told anyone else than he would kill me. I began to push my best friend away until I didn't talk to him anymore. I couldn't let him tell was to do or how to run my life. We didn't talk for three years after that. It seemed like the beating would last forever and become more frequent. I thought I had no one that cared about me so I turned to cutting." After she said this, she lifted up her sleeve to show me the angry scars. I gasped at this. "It was the only thing that kept me sane and it took away all the pain. Eventually my father stopped after he was diagnosed with leukemia about three months after my 17th birthday. I was thrilled that he came home and didn't lay a finger on me. I eventually told my best friend and he was ecstatic that I was finally talking to him. However, the one thing I didn't tell him was that I still cut. I'm not proud of what I have done but it was the only way. I still cut from time to time and no one knows. You are the first person I have ever told." When she finished, she had tears streaming down her face.

I just looked at her then at her arm. I knew I would never stoop to that. I took one more look at her then nodded my head. I wasn't sure why, but I dashed for the door and ran all the way home.

As soon as I reached for the door, my stomach churned at what was waiting for me. I looked up and saw my father and mother smiling the same maniacal smile. I gulped audibly and tried to run back out the door. Something caught my wrist and dragged me into the house. My father, who was the one who grabbed me, laughed in my ear and said that today would be fun for all. I knew what this meant; this day was when I was going to die.

My mother came up to me and threw the first punch right into my gut. She hit me so hard that the wind was immediately knocked out of me. I was shocked that she would even stay around long enough to witness one, let alone throw the first punch. I gasp a little to catch my breath. They waited until I did to throw the next one.

This little punch and wait thing went on forever. I swear I was going to have major bruising on my stomach. I groan every once and a while, but never broken into tears. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing what they did actually affected me.

After a while they stopped and moved on with my face. I was shocked that my mother and father magically switched places. I received one hard punch to the jaw. I knew immediately it was broken and I'm pretty sure these things needed to be wired shut.

I was punched again on the other side and heard a snap and a blood curtly shriek. With that, I allowed the darkness to overcome me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of my phone alarm. I groaned and tried to roll onto my side until a surge of pain shot through my entire body. I suddenly shot up and opened my eyes. I looked around and sighed when I was still in the same spot that I was in the previous day. I looked at my phone and tears started to sting my eyes. It was now 6 a.m. and I had to get ready for school.

I looked around and saw my clothes scattered around the room. I began to worry about what had happened as tears gently rolled down my face.

I got up, grabbed my clothes, and the sneaked up to my room. Before I reached my room, I saw my mom just now passing out from alcohol. She started to choke on her own vomit so I went in and flipped her on her side. I knew I shouldn't of but she was still my mother and I was taught to respect that. Once I dropped my clothes, I went to take a shower.

I got in the shower and thought about what might've happened that required me naked. I thought that my father might have raped me for one second. I mean he wouldn't rape me, would he? I visibly shuddered at that thought. If he was drunk then that might mean that I could be pregnant. I sighed and got out of the shower. Luckily, school was not in session so I could go and hang out with Lucy. I decided that today I would be carefree and not think about anything that happened in the past 24 hours.

I was about ready to leave when I saw my mother in my doorway with tear stained cheeks. I always hated it when my mom cried so I immediately asked, "Mom, what's the matter?"

She smiled for no more than a second and the broke out into fresh tears. "I thought you would hate me for what I did. I'm so, so sorry."

Tears began to spring into my eyes as thoughts traveled back to last night. "Why?" I whispered not trusting my own voice. "Why was I naked this morning?"

When I looked over at her, she had tears streaming down her face. I bit my lip trying to remove the thought of rape from my mind. The next thing I knew she uttered the words that literally ruined my life, "I'm sorry but you might what to get check to see if you're…pregnant."

I felt my knees buckle causing me to fall on the floor. The last thing I saw was my mom over me sobbing uncontrollably.

I woke up to the morning sun shining through my window. I winced at the sudden blindness. I could smell my mom making her 'I'm sorry' breakfast. She usually made this once a week when she had a day off. Most of the time I would have enjoyed the fresh smell of bacon but today it just made me sick. I ran to the bathroom not really caring what I looked like. As I was emptying my stomach from whatever was left, I say a shadow cascading over me. I looked up at the face that at one time brought me comfort but now only brings me fear.

"Did you enjoy it?" he said cockily. He had his permanent smirk on his face, but today he had something unusual in his eyes. It looked like lust but I couldn't be positive.

"What are you talking about?" I said a bit rude but I didn't really care now. I just want to run away and never come back, but I knew that could never happen. Where would I go? Lucy's house? She would want to report it to the police.

"Last night, when I finally got what I want from you worthless piece of shit." He smirked as he said the last word. He knew words could destroy me like his punches but I never gave him the satisfaction of actually crying in front of him. I simply walked away.

When I was finally alone in my room, I sat in my walk-in closet and cried. Usually when I wanted to cry, I would go over to Lucy's but now everything is different. Now that my own mother betrayed me like _he_ did, I didn't think trusting people would be an option. Therefore, I just sat there and cried until I was sure I was nearly dehydrated.

I walked out of my closet and grabbed my clothes for the day and my make-up case. I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. I sighed as I applied my make-up and put it away once I was done. When I decided I looked good enough, I went downstairs to face my day.

As I turned the corner that leads into the kitchen, I ran into somebody. "Harrumph…ow!" I moaned in pain.

"Oh are you okay?" The betrayer decided to speak to me. I just nodded and went to leave when something caught my arm.

_He_ bent down so his mouth was just a few centimeters away from my ear. "Don't be late today 'cause I want more." I gulped and nodded deciding that today was not a good day to run late. After he let go of me I ran to the door, and hurried my way to school.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As I met the main doors at school, I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was finally away from that monster and his newly acquired assistant. I decided to go straight to homeroom instead of meeting up with Lucy. I knew that tonight I wouldn't be so lucky as to be unconscious when he does whatever he wants to do. I knew that this time he would want me to participate.

I didn't realize anyone was sitting next to me until the person began to talk. I looked up through my eyelashes and noticed that it was Lucy.

"Hey," she smiled softly and I knew she knew something was wrong. I sighed knowing that sooner or later she would eventually get me to talk. I told her to meet me in the janitor's closet in fifteen minutes.

I paced around waiting for her to come in. This week was the senior prank week so I knew the janitor would be busy all day. I finally heard the door open to reveal Lucy. Once she was in, I shut and locked the door. Before I turned around, tears began to pour out of my eyes. She immediately came to my side and hugged me tightly. I said one word that she thought would never come out of my mouth.

"Help," I whispered and her eyes went wide with worry. "I need you to do me a favor but you have to promise me not to tell."

"Anything." She managed to choke out.

"I need a pregnancy test." I began to sob and I knew that there was no going back. "I don't need one yet but there is a good possibility I will need one here soon."

"H-how?" She was looking at me with regret-filled eyes that soon turned into what looked like angry eyes. "How could you let this happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

I was taken aback by her sudden out burst. My eyes began to water as I had flashback to before he was an alcoholic. "It just hap-happened last night," I mumbled as I looked at my feet.

Her eyes widened and she had a look of sorrow and regret. I gave her a sad smile and a slow nod before I could feel my stomach churning. The next thing I know I'm puking in the mop bucket. Lucy leaned down and rubbed soothingly while holding my hair back.

I got up and mumbled a quick thanks while picking up my books and getting ready to go home. "What the hell are you doing, Sonny? You just got raped by him and now you are going back!"

"I have to or else he will find me and then kill me. Look I'll find a way to get out I promise but, trust me I have to go now"

She nodded slowly and helped me with my things. She offered me a ride home, which I gladly accepted. I walked in my house of terror that people force me to live in without making my appearance known.

As I was walking upstairs to my room, something caught my wrist. I looked down to see him holding my wrist while smirking in my face. He shoved me into my room and kicked the door shut then locking it.

He slapped me every time I tried to close my eyes. Once he was done, he rolled off me and left. As soon as he was out of my sight, I curled up in a ball and cried for the rest of the night. I was somewhat happy he only did that and nothing else.

Once I woke up the next morning, I dressed in my outfit for the day and left. I decided not to go to school so I walked down to my grandfather's farm. I was not allowed to contact him since my father started the abuse. He sent me gifts on every holiday, but I never could thank him. I decided that today was going to be the first time in seven years I would see him.

I skipped happily up the pathway and knocked quietly on the door. My grandfather opened the door with a shocked expression that soon turned into wonder. "It's me, grandpa. It's your Sonny Bunny." I stated as lone tears slid down my face.

"How? I thought you moved away. I thought you hated me for some reason." He started but then sighed and smiled happily. "Well now that I know your not, let's continue with this inside."

I followed him inside and sat down on the couch. He came over to me and gave attempted to give me a hug. When his skin came in contact with me, I immediately tensed and this didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Sonny Bunny, what happened to you? You do know that I'm not going to hurt you right?" He asked with concerned eyes.

I sighed and began to tell him what really happened the seven years that I hadn't seen him. I told him about everything including the first time I was raped and the events that happened last night.

He pulled my sobbing body in and told me I was never going back. He told me he would be right back and then went to make a phone call. I never new this phone call would change my life for the better.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I began fidgeting in my seat as the social worker asked me about my life. I was shaking and before I knew it, sobs were racking through my body. "You can stay here until the paperwork and trial. Then we will try to fight for you to stay with your grandfather but I can make no promises." and with that she left.

My grandfather pulled me into a tight hug that felt like my bones were crushing. I had no idea that there wasn't still the possibility he would stay out of jail and still have custody of me. I winced to myself when I thought about that. I quick shook off the feeling and asked quietly if I could go over to see Lucy.

"Of course, do you need a ride?" He looked at me studying my face, when I finally smiled and nodded. As we drove, I began to think about how my life was going to change. I thought about how I could finally try to be a teenager and about how I finally had someone that loved me. I didn't know I was smiling until my grandfather brought it to my attention, "There is the Sonny I missed. Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?"

It took me a moment to figure out why I was smiling I finally just said, "Life." I knew my answer didn't make sense but I knew he would understand. He reached over to grab my hand and I immediately tensed again. _Why did I keep tensing around him? I know he isn't going to hurt me_. I thought to myself. He sighed and gave me a sad smile but dropped the subject.

I gently laid my head again the window feeling the coolness of it. As I was drifting off to sleep, an ad for teen pregnancy came on. I jumped up out of my seat as my eyes widened and my face paled. I completely forgot the one thing my father forgot to use. A condom. I laughed at the irony of the jingle. "Teen pregnancy is 100% preventable." Yea right.

As we arrived at Lucy's house, I told my grandfather that I would be back later and that I loved him. I remotely heard him say it as I sprinted up to Lucy's front door. I knocked on the door and began to pace on her porch until someone answered. "Hello. How can I help you?" I heard a deep voice that I could easily detect it to be a man.

I cowardly shrunk back in fear. "Is Lucy here?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, she is in her room. Let me go get her. May I ask who you are?" He eyed me suspiciously.

Lucy and I have been best friends since kindergarten. I used to go to her house everyday after school, so when he asked me this I couldn't believe he didn't remember me. "Sonny, sir." I sighed as he gasped and pulled me in for a hug. I began kicking and screaming to try to get in to let go. My throat felt like it was closing and tears fell out of my eyes. I went into my usual panic mode when someone gets too close to me or tries to hurt me.

Lucy came out with wide eyes and yelled for her dad to let go. He decided to comply with her wishes and turned around to give her a questioning look. "I'll tell you about it later." She whispered so I wouldn't hear. She gasped and ran over to me when she noticed that I was whimpering in fear and curled up in a ball rocking.

I tensed into her touch but then relaxed when I realized who it was. "Come on, Sonny. Let's go upstairs so we can talk." She helped me up and practically carried me up the stairs. I continued to shake in fear as we made our way up. Every time I heard a slight crack or noise, I looked behind me.

When we got to her room, she placed me carefully on her bed before running to shut the door. She turned to face me with shocked eyes. "Why are you here?" She asked in a soft tone. "I thought you weren't allowed out of that monster's site."

I smiled softly at her and whispered, "I don't have to worry about him anymore. I went to see my grandfather today and he helped me. I get to live with him instead now. I'm going to put this behind me and try to be happy again. Will you help me?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded her head. She hugged me mentioning that she was proud that I could finally be free again. Then she said something that took me by surprise. "What are you going to do if your pregnant? Are you going to keep it?"

My face once again paled and I felt my knees buckle. I passed out for merely seconds before I came to it again. "I don't know. I guess I will. I mean what did the child do to me. But, Sierra, … I really have no idea." I whispered proud that my voice showed no sign of weakness I was going to hit this problem head on for once.

**A/N**: I'm not going to update again until I get atleast 5 reviews


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stayed with Lucy for a few more hours before deciding to go home. "Shoot! I don't have his number." I said, frustrated with myself.

"My dad could give you a ride. He has to go to the store anyway." Lucy said in a casual tone. I stared at her with wide eyes before shaking my head ferociously.

"N-no," I began embarrassed that she probably thinks I'm a coward. "I'll walk. It's not that far." I looked down at my shoes playing with the hem of my shirt. "I'm going to go; I'll talk to you later, Lucy." I grabbed my things and ran downstairs to go home, when Sierra's dad caught sight of me.

"Whoa, Mitchie, where are you going in such a hurry?" He said while putting his arm on my shoulder, which I immediately tense at feeling. "Here just give me a minute and I will drive you. I want to talk to you anyway." I shook in fear of not only his touch but also his voice. There was something off in the way he said that.

"No, no it's fine really. I'm just going to walk." As soon as I said this, his hand tightened on my arm and his free hand clamped my mouth shut. I tried to fight but it was no use. He was dragging me out to the van without mercy. Every time I started to move or squirm, he would just tighten his arms around me. When we reached the van, he held me down and began tying my arm to their corresponding sides of the van and my legs the same. He put a bandana in my mouth and left muttering something about tell Lucy he was leaving.

When he came back, he had a bag in hand and a smirk on his face. "Be prepared for the time of my life. You see I have been talking to Lucy a lot and she told me all about your daddy issues. It seems to me you have been your father's little slut and I wanted in on the action too. So just set back and relax, it shouldn't hurt me too much."

I began whimpering in fear as soon as he said that. Tears stained their way down my face. I had no idea where I was being taken to but one thing was certain, I wasn't going to like it. The car started and he started the drive. I don't know how long we had been on the rode but I could faintly hear the music to "Love Gun" by Kiss. "It won't be long now. Maybe after a few times I'll let you go, that is if your good." he sneered at me then turned back to the road.

I sighed, knowing that there was no way out of it. I would just have to sit here and take it hoping he would return. I wished my mom would've had the decency to get me a cell phone. That way I could finally help myself for once instead of letting myself get into these types of messes.

I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was my entire fault. I had to have done something that would've made my once lovable father hate me enough to want to do the things he did. Was it the way I dressed? What about my attitude? I would've gone back in time just to change whatever I did.

I began to think of reasons why Lucy's dad, Mark, would want to do this to me. I looked down at my outfit, which consisted of sweats and an over-sized t-shirt. Maybe the reason was the way I addressed him. That had to be it.

I was faintly aware that the car stopped. My face was a blank slate. Mark walked around the van and came into my side. He had his bag of what he said was "fun items" in tote and smirked devilishly towards me. He pulled out a knife and my face paled. I had no idea what in the world he was going to us that for. He had pure hatred in his eyes and knife raised right above my left arm. I scream a muffled cry of pain as he dragged the knife across my upper arm.

_Oh great! Here comes the abuse again. It was supposed to be gone when I told someone. _I thought to myself. I looked to the left to assess the damage. No sooner, the time I looked over to my left he was doing the same with right arm.

I was thankful when he put the knife away, but it didn't last long. The next item he brought out was a whip. He pushed up my shirt until it was right under my bra. He threw the whip around hitting me in different spots. I cried out in pain, silently praying that someone would hear me or the cracking of the whip. Once he was satisfied, he leaned in to talk right in my left ear. I shivered from his breath on my sensitive ear. He must have mistaken this for pleasure because he whispered, "See your already enjoying it. don't worry I won't make you wait too much longer."

Tears started to spill uncontrollably out of my eyes as he brought out the knife and started to shred my clothing up so it was easier to take off. I squeezed my eyes shut afraid of what was going to happen in a couple of minute. He slapped my face and told me that he want my eyes open and on him at all times. My breath became jagged as he came closer.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As usual my prays weren't answer. He rolled off me panting like a dog that hasn't had water in days. "Well that was better than I expected. Now I see why you are daddy's little slut. Next time though you are doing all the work so I get all the pleasure." He reminded me that he planned to do this more than once. I sighed realizing that if I gave him what he wanted then he would set me free and leave me alone.

He came back awhile later with his bag. He smirked again in my direction and pulled out the knife again, this time cutting my legs instead of my arms. I was thankful he didn't pull the whip out. He placed a dirty, old rag around my mouth and waited until I went limp.

About a hour or two later I came back to consciousness only to find myself being held up but my wrists to the top of the van. My feet were attached to the floor with a nail. I sighed in relief when I realized the nail didn't go through my foot, just my shoe. I also took notice of my gag-free mouth. I shivered when the door opened from the lack of clothes. He looked at me with lustful eyes. "My, my, my, look who is finally awake. Maybe after today I will let you go, but only time will tell how good you are." He paused to come closer. I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "You cannot tell anyone about this either. If anyone asks, you were you were you stayed with Lucy. I already told your grandfather I would bring you home when you wanted to leave. If you tell, I will personally make sure you go back living with your precious daddy allowing him to do whatever he wants. Do you understand?" He whispered threateningly into my ear. I nodded quickly.

He took off his clothes and began what he was doing last night, only this time I actually had to be in control. Once he was finished he caressed my right cheek and whispered that I was free to go. "But don't forget about what I said." He added as he untied me. I nodded thankful to be out of there where nothing else could happen to me. He opened the door and pushed me out, making sure I landed on the ground. He sped off in a direction making a sharp turn.

I really had to find my way back but I was naked and cold. I just decided to curl up behind a tree with leaves surrounding me for warmth. I sighed as I drifted into a terrible dream.

_I was walking in my house, afraid of making sudden movements. Every time the floor made the slightest creak, I would look all around me and then release the unconscious breath I was holding. I reached the stairs and was about to make a break for it before something caught my hair. I yelped in surprise and started kicking and screaming. "You little whore; I am going to teach you what happens in the real world to people like you." He laughed in my ear before pushing me against the wall. He started out punching my stomach until I fell over. He replied to this by kicking me in the stomach. _

I woke up in a cold sweat still lying on the ground, only this time someone was staring at me from above. "He-hello, c-can I help you?" I stuttered while looking down. I was shaking in fear especially after what happened about 8 hours ago.

I could tell it was a guy by his voice, "Do you need help or something? I could give you a ride if you want. I'm staying here on business so I have extra clothes if you need them in my car." He spoke softly as if I would break if he talked louder. I just nodded and mumbled a quiet thank you. He handed me an over sized t-shirt, sweats and a pair of boxers. Normally I wouldn't have worn another person's undergarments but I could make an exception today since the boxers still had the tag and plastic on it.

Once I was dressed, he asked me where I lived. I gave him the address of my grandfather's house. As we were driving we began to make small talk he asked me simple questions that soon got personal. "Why were you naked, alone in the woods?" tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"I would rather not talk about." I snapped. I instantly regretted it when I said that. I didn't know why but I was comfortable around him. I felt safe like he wasn't going to hurt me. I decided to change the subject. "What's your name?" I was curious because we never did properly introduce ourselves.

He chuckled and said, "Chad. Chad Cooper. What's yours?"

I didn't want to give him my nickname because I didn't feel "Sonny" today. So, I just stuck with my real name for once. "Allyson Munroe. But you can call me Ally"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride. As he pulled up to my grandfather's house, I thanked him and started up the porch steps. I looked back one final time before he drove off for good. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my grandfather to answer.

He had a worried expression playing on his face. "Where have you been? I tried calling Lucy but she said her dad took you home. Why do you have guy clothes on?" He rushed out. He noticed the scared expression on my face and asked simply, "What happened to you?" He stepped forward and tried to reach out to me. I quickly took a step back shaking in fear. But hey what was I supposed to do; my best friend's father had just raped me twice.

I closed my eyes and took a deep long breath. Tears spilled out of my eyes uncontrollably. "It's alright you can tell me. I promise not to tell anyone what happened." I sighed knowing that I would eventually have to tell him anyway.

"Anyone?" I whispered, as he nodded his head. "Do you remember Mark? You know Lucy's dad. Well instead of taking me home, he took me to this forest wh-where he r-raped me t-t-twice." I sobbed as I curled up in a ball on the porch rocking back and forth.

My grandfather looked like he was going to kill someone. He ran out the door and to the car. I sobbed realizing what he was going to do and what I was threatened. I wasn't going to lie Mark scared me almost as much as my dad.

As he drove away, I began thinking that this may be the last time I would ever see him. I was lucky to have him in my life though. He was kind, gently and loving.

Later that night, he came back to take me to the hospital for a rape kit. While he was driving his truck, I reached over and grabbed his hand for the first time. I knew he, of all people, wouldn't hurt me. No, he was doing the quite opposite; he was helping. His face lit up almost immediately and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I still didn't trust men, but for some reason I couldn't get the one I met today out of my head.

As the weeks passed I felt more and more safe. I went to therapy, with a girl therapist that is, twice a week and to an all girl group session once a week. I was happy for the first time in seven years. One thing I did notice was my stomach. It was no long flat but I was beginning to gain wait. At first I thought nothing of it other than the fact I was eating a lot more than I ever had. It didn't bother me either when I missed my period since I do have a tendency to miss a few because of my weight.

"Did you ever take that test?" Lucy asked as we were swinging at the park playground. I sighed and shook my head. "Well do you want to take it? I mean the drug store is right across the street we could go now." I nodded knowing it would be better to know for sure than not know at all. We walked over to the drug store and picked up five different tests. As we peered around the corner, I noticed that their was a girl at the cashier and not a woman. I looked at Lucy with frightened eyes and she smiled sadly and nodded her head indicating that she would take it up and pay for it.

I waited in her view but not to close to the guy. Even though I went to therapy, Guys still scared me. The walk to my house was short but for some reason today it felt like a mile long journey with no water.

When I got home, I greeted my grandfather and told him what we were going to do. "I'm here for you if you need me." He kissed my cheek and went back to reading the newspaper. I walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom. I peed on a stick and then waited three dreadfully long minutes. Lucy and I immediately jumped up when the time went off.

She went to look at them seeing as I was too scared to. She looked behind her and gave me a sad smile and nod. I walked over to her and saw what all 14-year olds dread. The pink plus sign on all of the tests.

* * *

**A/N:** In the next chapter, I am going to skip head a year in the future. If you have any problem then just ask me not to.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

*One year later*

I now am a generally happy person. I gave birth to fraternal triplets after nearly hitting rock bottom. If it wasn't for my grandfather and Lucy, I have no clue what I would have done. Mark and my father where locked up in a maximum-security prison located in Minersville, Pennsylvania. Once I found out I was pregnant, I went clinically depressed. I stopped talking and only ate when they forced me to. After three months, I realized that my child didn't do anything to deserve starving it.

I took a therapy course and by month four, I knew it wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with what happened. They were just sick, twisted people. I had my first sonogram at four months and they discovered that I would be the mother of two. At first, I was apprehensive but about two weeks later, the news somehow filled me with joy.

My fifth month was the most exciting month of my life. I finally had the chance to see what gender my babies were. Turns out, I had two baby girls growing in me. I was overjoyed by the news. I kept the genders a secret until my eighth month when I let it slip to Lucy. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. After I told her, she began planning a baby shower for two weeks later.

I had my babies three weeks after my baby shower. Turns out the doctors were wrong; I had triplets in my tummy. I had a C-section since I was over due. Baby A's cry sounded like the heaven calling my name. Lucy held my hand while the babies where coming out. After that was over, I was overjoyed.

About an hour later and many stitches later, the nurses brought them in. I decided to name them Abbryanna Kathryn Monroe, Ashley Carissa Monroe, and Arrianna Nicole Monroe. Since they were only a few days old, I couldn't tell their eye color. Abbryanna and Arrianna have dark hair while Ashley has much lighter hair. I didn't think much of it at the time though.

Now they are three months old and a handful. I quickly snapped back into my figure before. Lucy and I started making videos to put on the net. Apparently, I was extremely funny. People loved my videos and my voice. I sang once on the web and the feedback I got was incredible.

As I was feeding Brie, my phone beeped indicating I had a message. It was another comment on one of my videos. It was from a Marshal Pike. I was clueless as to who that was but like always I read it.

It read; _Ms. Monroe, I believe you would be a beneficial part of the So Random cast. Your videos are exactly what we do here. If you would like to join, audition-free please contact me ASAP. I am looking forward to working with you.-Marshal._

My breath hitched in my throat and I squealed quietly in excitement. I quickly typed a reply; _Marshal, Hello, I would love to be on So Random. Just one problem that could possibly be solved as soon as I talk to the head of the department. Please call me to give me his number. Thank you so much, Sonny._

I couldn't believe I might be living a different life in a matter of weeks. At 4:34 p.m., Marshal called and told me he would be honored to work with me. He just transferred me to Mr. Condor himself. I told him about my dilemma with my children and before he jumped to conclusions I told him how I got pregnant. He replied that we would work something out. Also he told me that there is a furnished baby safe apartment ready for me in two weeks. I thanked him and went to tell my grandfather.

"Sonny bunny you did it. You listened to your heart and did what you wanted in life. Of course we can go. I'm not going to step in front of your way." He began dancing the way to his bedroom to pack.

The two weeks flew by fairly quickly. Lucy and I were saying our final goodbyes before I left for good. "Thank you so much Luc. I never would've ended up where I am without you. Once I get more money I will fly you out a lot to see the triplets."

Tears were leaking out of our eyes, but we didn't care. I pulled he in for a gently hug that lasted about 10 minutes. I went through security and boarded the plane with seconds to spare.

I rested my head against the window and stared lovingly at my babies cooing to themselves. I thought about their father and then I thought if I didn't have to go through that I wouldn't have them here. Of course it was the worst experience that I would never wish on my worst enemy. I valued that I would never allow my kids to go through what I went through since I was seven. I sighed thinking about how Hollywood would look like. I slowly drifted into a slumber that was full of nightmares.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_**I jolted awake in a cold sweat. Immediately my eyes went to my babies. You see about once a week I had the same nightmare. It scared me to death and I would always run to check on them. **_

_**Abbryanna was cooing to herself while playing with her feet. She was the happy and carefree one of the bunch. She hardly ever cried and for that, I was grateful. Arrianna had to be the one with the personality. She always giggled and rambled to herself. Ashley on the other hand was the mischievous one. She would always get into something while I was holding her and whatnot.**_

_**Brie looked up and smiled as soon as she saw me. She wanted out of her car-seat contraption and over in my lap. I gently lifted her up, careful not to wake the other two. I brought her into my arms and sang quietly to her. I gave her a bottle and she gently drifted into sleep dreaming about whatever her little heart desired.**_

_**About 2 hours later, the seatbelt sign came on, announcing we were landing. I checked the kids' seatbelts before I sat down to put mine on. I looked out my window and notice that we were indeed descending.**_

_**I thought about how my life would change as soon as I stepped off the plane. Mr. Condor said he would pick me up seeing, as I didn't want anyone knowing I was a teen mother. As soon as the plane landed, I picked up two of the three girls while my grandfather picked up the other one. **_

_**While we were carrying, the girls out one thought kept nagging me. Why does Ashley look so different from the other two? At first, I didn't think anything of it, but when her eyes changed to the permanent color, I noticed. She had golden brown hair and green eyes. In a way, she looked a lot like Lucy. That thought scared me to death. I began to search the Internet for ways Ashley could be different. I came across an article about a women giving birth to twins with different dads. **_

_**As soon as I read the article, I scheduled the test to be done ASAP. It turns out Ashley is Mark's while the other two came from my biological father. I was devastated at first but then I realized that no matter what they would always love each other.**_

"_**Ms. Monroe," I heard a voice call. "I'm Mr. Condor. If you follow me this way I can take you to your apartment." I nodded and followed him to the limo. He gladly took Abbryanna from me as I went to strap Arri in the car. Once the three were in, he attempted to make some small talk.**_

"_**So how old are these little ones?" H was curious that much could tell from his facial features. **_

"_**A little over three months. They were born on February 26th**__**." I went to Ashley and cooed to her slightly until I heard him clear his throat.**_

"_**I figured out a way for the kids to have child care." I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "I will watch them, in my office that is, until you get off. No one ever comes into my office in less someone is in trouble. In that case I can have my wife watch them in another room." **_

"_**Thank you. Thank you so much." I exclaimed as he laughed.**_

_**Mr. Condor had to be one of the nicest people I know. He told me that after work I could just pick them up in his office.**_

_**Once we arrived at the apartment, I thanked him once more and then headed upstairs. It was currently 7:58 p.m. and I had to work at 8:00 tomorrow morning. My grandfather got a job at a baby store, which required him to be up also at 8:00 tomorrow morning. **_

_**After I fed, bathed, and changed each of the girls I put them to bed and went to sleep myself. I was fortunate not to have a nightmare that night.**_

_**I woke up the next morning at 7:00 and got ready. After I showered and changed, I went to go change and feed the girls. At 7:45, I left to go to Condor Studios. I quickly went in the back way leading straight to Mr. Condor's office. "Hello. How are you today?" He asked whilst taking the girls bag from me. I gently place the girls on the floor. **_

"_**If you need the stroller, it is in the back of the van alone with the pack and play. If you need me just call. They eat every 4 hours." With a kiss to each girl's head, I left. I ran down the hallway knocking into someone along the way.**_

"_**Harrumph! Ouch." I was on the ground after being knocked on my butt.**_

"_**You should really watch where you are running to. I don't need anyone to mess up my perfect body. I really couldn't handle a bruise ruin any of this, got it?" A voice sneered above me.**_

"_**I'm sorry but I do recall you not moving out of the way. You were also walking toward me so you could've seen me in time to move." I snapped back getting off the floor to get up and look the jerk in the face. As I did, I froze in shock.**_

"_**Ally?"**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Ally?" I heard the voice call. "I thought you lived in Wisconsin. What are you doing here?"

I sighed as I thought of the last time he saw me I winced as I had a flashback of what happened the day he found me. I began shaking in fear and shrinking back. He had terror in his eyes and confusion on his face. I hit my back off the wall and slid down it. I immediately brought my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"Hey, Ally, are you ok?" He attempted to come close to me.

"No. Stop get away from me. Don't touch me please." I screamed and rocked back and forth. You see this happens every time something reminds me of my past. I still can't stand when guys touch me or come too close. I screamed at the top of my lungs Mr. Condor shot out of his office trying to soothe me. Every time he tried to touch me, I whimpered and dodged it.

"Sonny," he whispered trying to get my attention but not drawing Chad's attention. "Brie, Arri, and Ash need you to be strong. Come with me and I'll take you to see them. Do you want to see them for a little bit?"

I whimpered a little and nodded. I looked at Mr. Condor and then at Chad. Mr. Condor took this as a hint and yelled, "What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

This got Chad's attention as he ran to his stage. Mr. Condor reached down and carried me to his office. As he carried me, I went limp in his arms.

When I came too, I heard gently cooing around me. I sat up slowly and instantly greeted by three smiling baby girls. I smiled and looked around at my surrounding. "You passed out when I carried you here. You scared me half to death. What happened with Chad before I came? He didn't hurt you did he?" Mr. Condor spoke swiftly and when he mentioned Chad, he had a fatherly protective tone to his voice.

"N-no he j-just brought back s-some unwanted memories. That's all. I met him once before. It was before I was pregnant. He helped me after I was kidnapped." I shook at the memory, willing tears not to fall.

"Sonny, if you ever need to get away from things here or just need to talk, I'll be here. I promise I won't hurt you ever. You know you can trust me right?" He sounded uncertain and with his tone of voice, I knew I had nothing to worry about with him. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me or do anything to me.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. Will you walk me to my studio please?" I whispered ashamed that I needed someone.

"Of Course, don't be ashamed. You had a traumatic childhood and no one here is going to hold it against you." He spoke so softly as not to scare me.

I sighed and let out a shaky breath signaling I was ready to go. "Sara, could you come here please?" He yelled then told me it was his wife. "Will you watch them so I can take Sonny to her studio?"

"Of Course." She began then went up to me and hugged me. I tensed up but soon relaxed realizing she wasn't going to hurt me.

I once again kissed their heads and headed out the door. I watched my feet as I walked afraid of what I might see if I looked up. We walked swiftly to the studio. Mr. Condor let my side when we arrived to the studio to take to who I guessed was Marshal. I heard all of their conversation before I was face to face with two teenage boys about my age. One was skinny and had brown skin. The other one was the complete opposite, he was a bit on the chubby side with white skin.

I moved back and tried to welcome them with a warm smile. Mr. Condor took notice and immediately came to my side. "Nico, Grady, back away from the girl. She is a bit shy so don't startle her or I'll have your heads and jobs, got it?"

"Y-yes Sir." They said in unison. I both took four steps back and properly introduced themselves. "I'm Nico," The dark-skinned one said.

"I'm Grady and I like cheese," The chubby one said. "So you're the funny girl from the Internet. I love your voice and your sense of humor."

"I'm Sonny," I felt like an idiot after I said that. Of course, they had to know my name to look me up on the Internet. I blushed and shuffled my feet a little.

"The name's Zora," a mysterious voice said from above me. I screamed when I saw the vent opened and a little girl's head popped out. "Tawni is in your dressing room waiting for you. She said something about not wanting another pretty girl on the show. She might be a bit distant but that is only because she is jealous. Do you want me to show you around the studio? I could take you in my vents." She rambled on and on about whatever she was talking about.

"Zora, you can show her around but I want you to make sure she feels safe and you have to do it on the floor, like a normal person." Mr. Condor spoke to her with the force he never used with me. Zora nodded her head and jumped down. She told me to follow her and the only thing that crossed my mind was how long of a day this would be.

**A/N: I have been thinking about writing in Chad's Point of View on and off between Sonny's Point of View. Tell me what you thing.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"And this is you dressing room." Zora said signaling the end of the tour. I sighed in relief when it was over. I really didn't pay attention while she talked. My thoughts went back to Chad and my reaction to him. I mean sure I've has some bad reactions, but nothing as severe as that.

I didn't even notice she disappeared until I went to thank her. I sighed and walked into the dressing room to attempt to calm down. "And you are?" I heard a voice call to me. I didn't know what to expect from Tawni, but I didn't expect so much hatred in a simple question.

"Uh, hello my name is Sonny. I'm your new cast member and dressing room roommate." I said hesitantly while playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Um, when you talk to me I expect you to look my in the eyes. I don't even know why you are here. You're clearly not funny bitch. So, the way I see it you have to options. 1. Go home and never show your face here again. On the other hand, option two, stay out of my way, be funny, and don't try out doing me. If you step out of line I swear I will kick your ass." To show that she wasn't lying she punched me in the stomach.

From the immediate contact of her fist, I passed out. I have never been good with skin-to-skin contact or hitting. I think I stayed there for merely minutes because when I came to again, she was above me lightly slapping my cheeks, whispering my name. "Puh-please don't touch me. Just stop, please." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I really hoped someone would come in to help me. Tawni stopped her movements and looked hurt. I didn't know why she had that look after she threatened to hurt me in the first place.

All of a sudden, the door was kicked open revealing none other than Chad. He tried to come close to me but I just whimpered. "Ally, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." For some strange reason I believed him. I heard him tell Tawni to back off, while he came over to me and lifted me up bridal style. He walked gently down the hallway to Mr. Condor's office. He knocked once and waited for him to answer.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Mr. Condor asked, not noticing me. "I thought I said no one comes to see me unless there---Sonny what happened?" He finally noticed me clinging on to his neck.

"Mr. Condor, something scared Ally. When I walked past her room, I heard screams of terror and then when I got there she was on the floor shaking and whimpering. I don't know what happened but when I tried to touch her, she whimpered as if she was scared. I had to assure her that I wouldn't hurt her. Mr. Condor what happened to her? Why doesn't she take to people?" Chad asked truly worried and curious. I think he forgot my presence because he talked, as it was just Mr. Condor and him.

"Here let take her and put her in my office then I'll tell you." Mr. Condor tried to take me but I just kicked and screamed. "Sonny come on don't you want to see them? I promise I won't tell him much. I'll let you tell him the most important details. I'll be very vague if you'd like." He whispered to me so Chad couldn't her. At least that was what I thought.

As soon as he said them I stopped putting up a fight and allowed Mr. Condor take me inside. With one last look at Chad, I sighed in defeat. Chad's facial expression was a hard one to read. From what I could tell, he was confused, hurt, and concerned.

Mr. Condor sat me down on the couch next to the sleeping babies. "Sonny, I'm just going to tell him you've had a tough childhood ok? Nothing more, nothing less." I nodded and snuggled up with the blanket used to cover the sleeping infants and sighed allowing tears to fall. I began thinking that maybe it was a mistake to come here. I thought I was strong enough to handle it but maybe not.

Outside the door, I heard Chad and Mr. Condor talking. "What happened to her, Mr. Condor? Why does she get spooked so easily?" I heard Chad ask, reminding me of how weak I actually am, making tears fall heavily now.

"She's been through a lot that she has to tell you about. She's had a tough childhood that's left her the way she is. Don't force her to tell you. Let her tell you when she wants, ok?" Mr. Condor kept his promise and only said the words he told me he would.

"Mr. Condor?" Chad stopped him as he was turning the doorknob.

"Yes?"

"When you tried to calm her down, you said 'don't you want to see them?'. Who is the them in that statement?" Chad was genuinely curious, that much you could tell from the way he spoke.

"That's another story that she will have to tell you, Chad. Now if you'll excuse, I'm going to see if she is ok." Mr. Condor opened the door to find that I was sound asleep with my arms protectively around the infants.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Sonny, Sonny, it's time to wake up. You have rehearsals soon." I heard Mr. Condor tell me as he was gently shaking me. I woke up and looked to my side to see the girls before I leave. I began to get frantic when there weren't there. "They are over there, love. Don't worry I won't let them out of my sight." He reassured as he lightly pushed me out of his office.

I walked down the hallway while thinking about how I would confront Tawni. I walked straight into the studio praying that she wouldn't talk to me. Apparently, God wasn't answering my prayers. "Sonny, are you done playing your little act? We all know you're not a good actor. I mean seriously I just punched you in the stomach and you fall to the ground."

It took all I had not to punch her in the mouth now. "I'm sorry that I ruined what you were planning for me. Next time check before you hit someone with a bad past. You never did have to go through what I went through. You have no idea what its like to be me for a day." I shouted in her face. My face went red with anger and hatred. I couldn't figure out why she could be so cruel when she didn't even know me.

"What could you possibly have gone through? Huh? Exactly nothing that any of us haven't been through already. So you can take you pity party and move to a different show. Okay thanks bye." She flung her hair over her shoulder and gave me a what-are-you-going-to-say-now-bitch look.

"Do you know what its like to have you father come home ever night and beat you? Well I do, I used to get beaten everyday for seven years. That's not even the half of it. My mother joined in when I told her it was he fault he did that. About a year ago, he raped me twice. I bet you don't know what that was like do you? Oh and to have your best friends father rape you twice too. So before you talk about how 'good' my life is do your research." I shouted completely unaware of the crowd staring at my back.

Tawni's eyes widened and then she smirked. "How do we know your not lying? I mean you were brought on this show to act, I need to see some proof." She sneered at me.

"Here, look at these." I then forcefully shoved the police reports and pictures in her hands. "Believe me now?" Tears were gathering in my eyes.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I know it's not much but I am." She said with fake sympathy dripping out of her mouth. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, while turning on my heals. I froze in shock when I saw the faced of my cast members staring at me. Zora came up and hugged me while the others stared, seemingly afraid of how I might react. I wrapped my arms around Zora and squeezed her tightly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. But if you don't mind will you help me with my cold cut catapult? It's missing a piece but I don't know what it could be." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled at her as she dragged me out of the room by the hand. She led me down a corridor and through the cafeteria. I was a little shocked until she went to the lunch like and ordered some thinly cut lunchmeat and Colby jack cheese. I gave her a questioning look when she ordered the cheese.

"I want to try it with cheese." She shrugged as if it was completely obvious. Zora and I walked back down the corridor and took a left instead of the right that would lead us to the prop house again.

Her dressing room was one she didn't have to share. I was awestruck when she told me she had it all to herself. I was beginning to like the quirkiness that Zora was. She was like my little sister and reminded me of my little girls. I excused myself from her room to go to see my angels. Rehearsal ended about a half hour ago and I really wanted to go home.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get to Mr. Condor's office?" I looked up to see none other than Chad looking down on me. I couldn't come out and say _"Oh yeah, I'm just here to pick up my triplets."_ I had to lie.

"He just called for me to come down to his office. Something about a survey or something." I lied. My voice had a bored tone to it while my eyes held the look of panic. Chad offered to walk me to his office. I gladly accepted because I felt safe around him. I had no idea why but I did.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We were playing 20 questions while walking down the hallway. It started out vague like "Sonny, what's your favorite color?" and "Chad, what's your favorite number?". Chad was the one who brought up personal stuff.

"Sonny, when Mr. Condor said you had a tough childhood, what did he mean?" Chad was staring at me intensely. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. I started gasping for air. "Sonny? Sonny? What wrong? Here sit down and take some deep calming breaths." Chad started to panic at my panic attack.

About 15 minutes later, I finally calmed down. I leaned my head back and sighed. My breath was finally even and my hands were now steady. "I-I w-was…my father did bad things." For some reason I couldn't tell him. I tried and tried but no matter what I couldn't. His face paled at that thought. He pulled me into a hug that I immediately relaxed into his embrace.

"It's ok, Sonny. You can take as much time as you want to. Don't worry I'm here and I won't leave." I thought about what he just said. "_I won't leave._" I began to think about everyone who told me they were here for me. My dad used to tell me he would always be in my heart, but look what he did. My mother said she loved me and would protect me; and, just look what she did and didn't do. Lucy told me she would be my shoulder to cry on, and now I'm afraid to go to her house. My teacher, Mrs. Smith, who was found dead in her apartment; turns out she cut a little too deep and bleed out.

I shook my head from left to right furiously. "Don't say that. Don't make me a promise that you can't keep. I've had enough broken to know that you will just forget about me." I got up slowly and walked down the corridors leaving a shocked Chad behind me. When I reached the doors of Mr. Condor's office, I walked in. the girls were already sleeping and in there respected car seat. I smiled at the thought and thanked him once again.

I drove to the apartment, where my grandfather helped me bring in the girls and their stuff. "How was your first day? Meet anyone?" He nudged my side making me blush. I sighed and shook my head indicating a no.

"I don't think I can do it anymore." I whispered without looking up.

"Do what?" He asked slightly scared of what I might say.

"This, everything, Hollywood. I just don't know how much more I can take before I break. I'm not comfortable around any my cast mates except Zora. The only guy my age I can remotely be close to is Chad I-I don't know why. I'm a freak and no one wants to be near me." I buried my head in my knees waiting for tears to fall. I was surprised at my self-control when they didn't. I felt someone put their arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. They began to rub soothing circles on my lower back. I pulled back waiting for my grandfather to say something.

"Honey, no matter what this is your decision. I'm not going to make it for you, but you have to realize it will get better. You will learn to trust this circle of people. You are not a freak, you're just scared because you don't know any better. The only thing you have known about guys is what your father taught you. Remember it took a couple months for you to full warm up to me. The portrait of any guy in your head is different from anyone else's. So what do you say, do you think you would give it another try?" He really did make sense. I haven't been comfortable around guys other than my grandfather in a long time.

It took about 5 minutes to convince that little voice in my head that it was a good idea. I sighed and replied, "I guess one more day could make it or break it." I smiled a genuine, big, happy smile at him. Of course, he knew my happy smile from my forced smile.

"See that's the spirit. Now where are these little munchkins?" He laughed as I began to tell him what a big day they had. He took me by surprise when he asked if I was willing to let Chad know about the girls. My face paled as I thought about the world knowing about them. I shook my head and muttered "Maybe when I trust him more I will, but right now, I'm not too sure which ones I can trust and who I can't yet."

He nodded, understanding where I was coming from. We played with the girls for about two more hours before we had to bath them, feed them, and change them for bed. After they were all in their cribs, I went to my bed and forced sleep to take over me. I knew tomorrow would be the day I would decide. My last thought before unconsciousness was Chad.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I sighed knowing today would be the day that could change my life. I began the morning with my morning routine. The babies seemed to be crankier than usual so my grandfather decided to stay home and watch them for me. I was grateful because I hated leaving them with other people when they were in this mood.

"Good luck, Sonny. Follow your heart." My grandfather said as I headed out the door. I sighed as I looked at the sky. The sun was shining down on the town, indicating the outcome of the day. I decided to walk to work today, seeing as the studio was only 5 minutes away.

I had the strange urge that someone was following me. I looked behind me only to confirm my suspicions. I began to panic when I saw the outline of a male. When he got to me, he rolled down his window. I let out a breath of relief when I realized it was only Chad. "Hey, do you want a ride?" He offered. _Geez, what is with him and his offers?_ I thought to myself.

"No, thanks anyway. I would rather walk." I politely turned him down and began to walk. I didn't notice that he was out of his car until he came up behind me to put a hand on his shoulder. I stopped and turned around slowly with a terrified expression plastered on my face.

"Are you sure? I mean it looks like it will rain anytime. I don't mind at all." He pressed and it brought me back to the day I was leaving Lucy's house. Mark pressed on about giving me a ride home. I whimpered and shook. The world around me began to turn in circles and I had no idea what to do. I was suddenly brought into a comforting hug by Chad. He rubbed my back soothingly until I calmed down. "Sonny, what really happened the day I found you?" His voice was so calm.

"I-I was…" I trailed off having a battle with myself on whether or not I could trust him. I decided to take a risk with this one, since he never did tell anyone that he met me once. "I was raped." I sighed looking down. After I confessed that, I instantly regretted it.

He just pulled me in a hug whispering that everything was ok. He led me to his car and helped me in the seat. He shut the door and went to his side. As we drove off, he decided to get personal. "Is that all Mr. Condor was talking about when he said you had a tough childhood?"

I shook my head and let the tears flow freely from my eyes. "I was also abused by my father and he also raped me." I broke right there. I went into hardcore hysterics. Chad pulled over and just held me. He told me he wouldn't let anything like that happen while he was there. I wanted to believe that, I really did, but something in my head was telling me that it was a horrible idea.

Once I finished, I took deep breath and asked him if he would just take me to Condor Studios. I didn't want to go too early for fear of seeing Tawni. I knew she still would be bitchy and think that I was trying to still her thunder.

Chad parked his car and got out, meeting me on the other side. He put his arm around my shoulder and began walking only turning slightly to lock the car. I asked him if he would stay with me today.

"The scenes being shot today don't include me, so I don't see why not." He answered and led me to my set. Tawni grimaced when she saw me. Her eyes immediately filled with hatred when she saw Chad.

"What is that douche bag doing here? Doesn't he have his own set to be on?" She glared at us while walking towards us.

"My, my, my, Sonny, you have the guts to come around here again?" The next thing I knew Chad was going crazy yelling at her. The next thing I knew I was sprawled across the floor not moving.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I woke up with a large purple bruise forming around my left eye. It turns out that when Chad and Tawni had their little argument, I was caught in the middle. Chad threw his hands in the air and hit me in the left eye. He carried me to his dressing room and laid be on the bed.

When I looked around the room for the first time, I notice I had never been here. I jumped up realizing what might happen. "Woah, take it easy Ally. I'm not going to hurt you." I heard a voice from behind me. I spun slowly around and came face to face with Chad. I whimpered a little as he touched the purpled mark on my face. He sighed in frustration "I can't believe I did this to you. Are you okay?" I nodded afraid of what might happen.

"It's not anything compared to the beatings I used to get." I tried to joke. His face held one of sorrow. He shook his head at my poor attempt and sat me back down on the bed. He took one of his hands and gently caressed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." He murmured quietly, almost as if he was only talking to himself. He took my hands in his and raised me up. I realized he wasn't going to hurt me intentionally by the way he was acting now. I surprised him when I pulled him in for a hug. I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair. His head was laid gently on mine.

"Will you still stay with me today?" I asked, slightly scared that he might say no.

"Of course, I made a promise didn't I?" He chuckled a little before pulling away a bit. "Now are you ready to go. You have rehearsal in about 15 minutes." He said looking at his watch. He took my hand and led the way to the set.

I sighed when I didn't see Tawni in sight. I was a bit curious as to why she wasn't there. "Zora, do you know where Tawni is?" I asked my quirky friend.

"She's in Mr. Condor's office. She should be back any minute now." As if on cue, Tawni came strolling in with a scowl on her face.

"Sonny, can I talk to you a minute…in private?" She added the last part when she saw Chad. I nodded and slowly walked her way. She whispered in my ear incase anyone was around. "Now, if I get called in one more time, you are dead, got it? Tell your little boyfriend that we are ok now and I apologized. Do you think you could handle that much?" Her voice was so menacing. I nodded unsure of what she wanted to do.

Rehearsal went rather smooth today. I didn't freak out when Nico or Grady touched me. Tawni kept her distance and Zora made me laugh more than I every had. When it ended, Chad gave me a ride home. He looked like he was doing the pee dance. I didn't want him up there for fear of seeing the triplets. When he parked, he asked if he could five me a ride tomorrow.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea." I turned him down politely. "I have a few extra props to bring in tomorrow." I quickly lied after I saw the hurt in his face. I didn't know what to think of it at first. We talked and laughed for a good 15 minutes before I announced I had to leave.

"Sonny?" I heard his voice call me.

"Yea?" I turned around to see his face.

"Do you mind if I used your bathroom? I really have to go." He chuckled, embarrassed

I took a deep breath and realized I couldn't say no. "Sure Chad, just follow me." I led the way up the stairs and walked in the apartment first.

"Look girls, Mommy's home." I heard my grandfather say. I turned around to see Chad's face.

"Mommy?" I knew I would have a lot to explain to Chad after this visit. I rubbed the back of my neck ready to explain the situation. I opened and closed my mouth praying for the words to just come out. They didn't though; the only thing to come out was my strangled sobs. Oh man I was done for.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"**I-I…Chad, I can explain." I looked at the floor. I knew I couldn't take telling him. I tried thinking of any excuse to tell him. **

"**Well, I'm waiting." He tapped his toe again the hardwood floor angrily. Tears began to fall out of my eyes. "Are you just going to sit there? I expect an answer!" He growled. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at my grandfather silently asking for help. He must have gotten the hint because he nodded and smiled to me.**

"**Son, I think we should take this outside. Sonny seems to be a little shaken up at the moment." I silently prayed my grandfather would tell him and everything would be all right. I heard their conversation through the door.**

"**Chad, I'm Jeff Monroe. I'm Sonny's grandfather. I'm guessing Sonny wanted me to take you out here to explain this. The current situation is a tough one for her. She has to be one of the strongest people in the world to do what she has. Did she ever tell you what happened about a year ago?" Tears began falling down my face in a pattern. I thought about how my grandfather would handle this. I knew if I told my cast they would think I was a slut. I couldn't handle Chad thinking that too.**

"**Yea, she told me her father used to abuse her and then raped her twice. She also told me that her best friend's father raped her too." I could've sworn I heard the light bulb go off in his head. "Wait, they are rape children?" **

"**Sadly, they are. Sonny was pregnant with Arrianna and Abbryanna by her father. Then when Mark raped her, something rare happened and he also impregnated her with Ashley." I was so glad my Grandpa was there when I needed him.**

"**Can I go see her?" I heard Chad ask. My heart fluttered when he still wanted to see me after everything he was just told.**

"**Sure, but don't hurt her. She's been shattered too many times and I don't know how many more times it can happen before she breaks for good." My grandpa warned I smiled at his willingness to protect me. **

**I saw Chad peek in after my grandfather went to his room. "Hey, how are you?" He asked in a gently voice. He came over to the couch and sat beside me. My tear stained face only held the dry tears. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest, looking at the three pairs of eyes watching me.**

"**Better. I mean I have learned to accept the fact that I'm a teen mom and I can't change that. I don't even know if I would have changed it, to be honest. My girls have been the only things that have kept me going. I still don't know how much more I can take, but I can't let them alone in the world." Chad began to rock me slowly and rub my back. **

"**Well, are you going to introduce me to these lovely ladies?" Chad asked while throwing a charming smile my way.**

"**I would be honored too. This is Abbryanna Kathryn Monroe. This one is Arrianna Nicole Monroe. And last but not least Ashley Carissa Monroe." I pointed to each of their heads while introducing them. **

"**They are truly gorgeous. They must take after their mother." Chad tried to charm me countless times. I just blushed and nodded. Abbryanna started cooing and gabbing about nothing to Chad. He just smiled and talked to her in a baby voice. **

**I couldn't get over how good he got along with them. "Sonny?" I heard someone call my name from another room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"**

"**Sure," I smiled and asked Chad to keep an eye on them for me. "What do you need?" I asked as my grandfather smiled at me.**

"**So does this mean we are staying here?" His face had a smile playing on his lips. I but my bottom lip and looked between Chad, the girls, and my grandpa. **

"**Well, Pap…" I sighed thinking about what all happened today. This was going to be a lot harder that I intended. I had already made up my mind before Chad came here. Now I wasn't so sure. I mean I wanted to stay here and make a life for myself, but on the other hand, I wasn't so sure I wanted to raise the girls here. "Um…"**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Um… I guess we can." I broke out into a huge grin after I said that. My grandfather just jumped up and down like a teenager finding out their crush likes them. I laughed and walked out to see Chad tickling Brie's tummy. I smiled at the sight and decided to make my presence known.

"I think she's taking a liking to you." I simply smile as he grins. I pick up Arri and take her to the kitchen. Normally, I would breastfeed since I'm home, but Chad's here and that would be awkward. I pulled out a bottled and placed it in the microwave. I pressed the three and zero buttons and waited for it to heat up. Chad came in with both Brie and Ash.

"Do you mind if I stay for dinner? My mom works late today and I kind of wanted to talk to you." I nodded and watched him bounce the two on his hips. I looked down at Arri who was sucking greedily at the bottle. She looked up at my face, staring intently. I wondered what was going through her mind. "They really do look like you." Chad spoke softly looking down at the girls. Brie was smiling at him while Ash was laughing at him.

"I think Ash thinks you are funny looking." I giggled as Chad glared playfully at me. "Well, don't glare at me glare at her." I told him, trying to contain my laughter. "Here we can put them in their pen and we can talk in my room if you want." He nodded, so I led the way.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked after we laid the girls down. I sat on my bed and he sat in the rocking chair. "About the twins that is."

I sighed, not really wanting to answer that question. "When you think of a teen mom, that has no boyfriend. What comes to your mind? I mean the very first thing." I figured if he answered this then he might get it.

"A slut that just slept around and doesn't know who the father is. But how does this relate to you?" His face showed he was clueless.

"Chad, I am a single teen mom. Now do you get it?" I asked with a bit of force in my tone. He shook his head and I sighed again. "People would think I'm a slut if I said I had three kids." I could've sworn I heard the light bulb go off in his head.

"I wouldn't let them think that. I would beat whoever you wanted up if they called you any names." I could see that he wanted to see the triplets more. I could also see that he wanted to beat anyone's ass that came too close. I smiled and leaned in to hug Chad. He immediately took to the hug and pulled me closer. I laid my head on my shoulder and smiled at how comfortable I was around him. He seemed to notice too because he asked, "Why are you always so comfortable around me? You are always so tense around the other randoms, but never towards me. Is there a reason for that?"

"I don't know. It's as if I feel completely safe around you. I feel like I don't have to be afraid. I know that you'll never hurt me or let anyone else hurt me." I tried to sum it up as best I could. I knew that those simple words could never truly explain it, but it was worth a try.

"Thank you." He stated simply. I gave him a questioning look and he continued. "You are the first person that has actually ever needed me." He gave me a smile before it turned into a smirk. "I mean everyone needs me, but you can't live without me." I rolled my eyes.

'Of course not, oh great one." I rolled my eyes and leaned into him again. I let out a loud breath thinking that I could finally be happy. I knew, that if anyone, Chad could make me the same "Sonny" I was when I was 7. I knew it would take time but I was willing to take it. I just didn't know if Chad would be willing to stay around me that way. I didn't know what was around the corner, and frankly, I didn't care. I just wanted to be happy and feel loved for once in my life.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I was shocked to find out that Chad had actually kept his promise. He didn't tell anyone at the studio and he never left me. That was until Tawni put her two-sense in.

"_Sonny, I heard you and Chad have been hanging out a lot lately." She gave me a death stare. It was one of those looks when someone would say, "If looks could kill…" _

"_Yea, we have been lately." I spoke as if she would explode if I talked any louder. _

"_Well, stop. Chad is my soon-to-be boyfriend, and I do not need you coming in and ruining it." I nodded She seemed satisfied with my answer so she left._

_Chad came to get me that day for lunch. We were planning on taking the kids for a walk. "Hey are you ready Ally?" I turned my head from him as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. _

"_Is it true?" My voice cracked slightly. I turned to face him. "Is it true that you and Tawni are talking?"_

_His face turned to one of disgust rather quickly. "Why would you say that? We broke up about a month before you got here." Chad's face soon turned into another unreadable face, which I couldn't really tell what it was trying to mask. _

"_No reason," I quickly lied. I didn't want him to hurt me if he found out she told me._

That incident happened three days ago. Chad was trying to get me to stand up to Tawni. I was afraid that she would hurt me if I told her off. Chad promised to be there if anything happened. I was still afraid but I believed Chad. The next day, Chad stayed with me the whole day. When I walked in, Tawni muttered, "Hey, look, it's the girl who cried rape and abuse." She didn't think I could hear her, but boy was she wrong.

"You know what Tawni. I am tired of you always putting me down and threatening me. I don't care who you think you are but I have had enough of that when I lived at home. So thanks for your belittlement but it's not needed anymore." Her face paled at first and then went to an excited one.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for that. You were one tough cookie to crack but you finally snapped. I'm so proud!" I was confused to say the least.

"So that's the reason you did that? You wanted me to go off on you before we could be friends?" She nodded her head in excitement. She started rambling about how she has a new shopping buddy.

I looked at Chad in amazement. I didn't understand how someone that I just went off on wasn't hitting me. I realized then that I wasn't shaking in fear or anything. I finally had stood my ground and got what I wanted. I squealed happily.

"Are you ready to go get the girls? Aren't you excited they turn nine months today?" Yes, I know 9 months, three months away from turning one. Chad met me when they were three months. The girls can now stand and walk with someone's help. They seem to like Chad and that scares me. I don't want them to get close to a guy, only to have them get hurt. I was hurt to many times so it's harder for me. I looked down and smiled thinking of them. They have to be the greatest little girls in the world. Everyday they grow bigger and stronger. Brie and Arri look like identical twins and Ash looks completely different. You can tell they are sisters though. I just wonder sometimes what I would tell them about their dads. I kind of wish Chad would be thought of as their father figure, but I didn't know if I could let him in. When he asked me out the first time, I thought of many things, the girls being one of them. He told me that we could take it slow and that he would wait for me to be ready. I knew I wanted to be with him, but I didn't know how. I wanted to allow him into my life, but I didn't know if he would change later on. I just didn't know what to think anymore.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story.**

**To answer one question: I have no idea really, where I was inspired. I wanted a kind of realistic story.**

**Chapter 22**

Chad tried to show me he was willing to stay by my side. I began thinking about letting him in and take over my love life. I knew I loved him from the signs. Every time his name was said in any conversation, I blushed. Every time he laughed or talked, my stomach did flips. I constantly had to remind myself to breathe when he was around. He even gave me the giggles.

"Come on, Ally, let down your walls. I promise, as good is my witness, I will not hurt you. Just let be in." He tried for the hundredth time today. Only this time he went as far as having me pinned against the wall. I knew that at this rate I would not be able to say no. I also knew he realized this too. He pushed against me harder with his body weight. He brushed his lips against the shell of ear. "Come on, please. I think I have proven myself. I won't let you down. I promise." He brought his face back to mine. He rested his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes. My mind was officially made up my mind. I took his neck, brought his lips, and put them on my lips. I could fell him smiling into the kiss.

When we finally pulled apart, he put his forehead back on mine. "Does that answer your question?" He nodded with his eyes still closed. I knew this decision would change my life forever but I was ready. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me with passion. I pulled away when I heard a faint cry. "I'll be right back." I murmured against his lips.

"No, I'll come with you; I think it's about time to tell them anyway." I chuckled and it took him to realize that they were still under the age of one. "Oh, never mind." There was another cry in the distance. "Well, I guess they want me too." I giggled again and grabbed his hand. We walked to the room where the kids were. I knew it was a good decision to let Chad in when I saw how their faces lit up when they saw us. I smiled at Chad and he grabbed one while I grabbed the other two. He laid Arri on the floor and began tickling her tummy. She couldn't stop giggling.

I finally realized that my life was taking a turn for the better. I had a boyfriend that loved me, kids that I adored and a grandfather that looked out for me. I began thinking about my mom. "What's your mom like?" I asked Chad. I just then realized that I never to him about the things my mom did and didn't do.

"She's really cool. I can talk to her about anything. I guess you could call me a mama's boy." I smiled as tears formed in my eyes. My mom and I had our major fall out about 3 years ago. I found her talking to my dad about her staying out later. "What's wrong? What did I say?"

I smiled touched that he would think about me. "No, it's just that my mom and I had a fall out about three years ago." I could tell by his face that he really wanted to know but didn't want to press the subject. "I found out that she knew all about my dad. The last month I was there, she helped him." he pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shirt. He kissed my head and cradled me against his chest.

"You can come meet my mom if you want. You can even bring the girls; she'll love them I promise." I smiled and nodded. He knew how mush I hated leaving the girls at home or with other people. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that he seemed to know by heart. "Hey Mom. Do you mind if Ally and I come for dinner tonight?" I heard a muffled reply before Chad answered. "Okay, we will have three extra people with us, but they really can't eat."

He smiled down at me and I knew tonight would be a big night. I wanted to make a good expression and I wanted someone to look up too. If only I knew what I know now, I would've saved myself from a lot of heartache and tears.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

It has been three months since Chad and I got together. I couldn't have been happier at anytime in my life than now. I was currently walking to Chad's dressing room. I went to knock on the door, but it was already ajar. I walked in only to see a topless Portlyn bouncing on top of a panting Chad. I slammed the door with a lot of force and ran out of the room in tears. I couldn't their noises out of my head. I ran straight to Mr. Condor's office and went in. I went over and put each girl in her car seats.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Mr. Condor asked me from behind. I stood up, tears falling from my eyes. I ran over to him and collapsed into his chest. He held me there while I just cried into his shirt. "Shh, it's okay. What happened?" Mr. Condor has been like a father to me her at the studio.

"Ch-Chad…P-P-Portlyn…his d-dressing room." I couldn't get what I wanted out of my system. I knew this would have to be said eventually so I waited until I calmed down again. "Chad and Portlyn were in his dressing room together." A new set of tears began to shed and he just held me tighter.

"What do you mean together? If they were just in there together why are you crying?" I could tell he didn't get it. His face finally showed some understanding. "I will kick his ass." I smiled a little through my tears.

"Thanks but do you mind if I just take a personal leave? Or do you think you could ban them from our set?" He nodded.

"I can ban them from the So Random set. I will send over a bodyguard to block the entranceways. I will also send one with you, while you're here, so if you want to go any where else around here." I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you. So, I was thinking that you, the girls, and your grandfather come over to eat with us tomorrow. You know for the girls' birthday?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I can't believe it's already been a year." I looked down at them and smiled. Now that they could walk, we had to baby proof his office. My cast mates still have no idea but I was thinking about changing that. Tawni and I have grown close lately. Nico and Grady were like my big brothers and Zora was just Zora. "Do you think we could invite my cast? I think I want to tell them now."

"If that's what you want, I have no objections." He smiled at me as I told him I would invite them now. I skipped down the hallway to the prop room.

"Hey guys, do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" I got a wave of 'sure's and 'yes's "Ok, meet me at Mr. Condor's house at seven tomorrow night. There are some people I want you to meet. Please don't be mad that I kept them a secret just know that I was scared." They all nodded except Grady.

"Why Mr. Condor's house?" He asked truly curious.

"That's a story I'll tell you after dinner if your not mad at me." They all nodded and assured me they wouldn't be mad. I told them goodbye and went down the hallway. I ran into a freshly showered Chad.

"Hey babe what's up?" I sighed and walked around him. "What's wrong?" I just took off full speed to the office. I walked in and grabbed the kids. Tears fell out of my eyes as I grabbed the girls. I knew what would end up happening. I knew he would come to my house and ask me. I just didn't know he would be able to sit there and lie straight to my face. I knew I would break over this but I didn't want it to show. I wanted to try and stay strong to his face.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next day on set went terrible. I couldn't get my lines right and I couldn't bring a real smile to my face. "Sonny, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today." Tawni asked as we walked into our dressing room. I sighed and realized that I would have to come clean about this sooner or later. I decided sooner would be better because of the big announcement I was going to make at dinner.

"I caught Chad and Portlyn in the middle of --you know." She wore a confused expression on her face. It soon turned into one of understanding when she got it. She threw herself in my arms and hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't stop the water works and just decided on letting them flow freely. I didn't know what else to do. Everything good in my life soon turned into a nightmare before I could change it. I did not want the same for my girls.

"Oh honey he isn't worth it then. Come on; let's get you home so you can change for dinner. Do you think you could give me a hint on the news? Is it good or bad?" I smiled and shook my head.

"It's good in my opinion." She started jumping up and down. I told her I would meet her at Mr. Condor's house at 6:30. I knew that, if anyone, Tawni would be the one most excited. I tried to be happier when we went back to rehearsal. I didn't fail at it completely. When 5:00 rolled around, I told my cast I would see them later. I went to Mr. Condor's office. "Knock knock." I said as I walked in. the three little girls turned their heads in my direction and smiled. I got down on my knees and opened my arms wide. They came over as fast as their little legs would carry them. They came crashing into me all at once. I smiled and picked them up all at once. They giggled and squirmed in my eyes. I laughed and took them to the car with Mr. Condor's office. I was so happy I didn't see Chad.

"I'll see you in an hour." Mr. Condor said as he gave me a hug. I told him ok and went to my apartment. I saw my grandfather asleep on the chair. I went over, turned off the TV, and told him to get ready. I dressed the girls in the same deigned dress. Brie had a green one, Ash had the baby blue one, and Arri had the pink one on. I put their hair in a ponytail and gave them to my grandfather so I could get ready. It was only 5:15 so I decided to shower. I stood in the shower and allowed the tears to fall freely down my cheeks. I didn't know how much more I could take of this heartbreak. I got out and dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple baby doll shirt with purple zebra print flats on. I didn't want to put on makeup in case I cried. I walked out of my room and loaded the kids in the car.

"How are you doing, baby girl?" My grandfather pulled me into a hug. He knew all about Chad and how much I liked him.

"I'm trying. I don't want the girls to have an unreliable person in their life so I think it's best this way." I tried to smile but it only came out as a grimace. I walked to the driver's seat and hopped in the seat. As I pulled out, I put on the radio. The song "Starts with Goodbye" came on. I sang it quietly as I drove down the road. I looked to my left and saw Chad in his car heading to my house. I thought of what he might do when I wasn't there. I really didn't care seeing, as he hasn't tried to speak to me or explain himself at all.

I pulled up and unloaded the car. I grabbed the girl's hands and walked up to the door. I knocked and instantly Mr. Condor greeted up. He let the girl's play with his nine-year old daughter. I didn't know what was going to happen tonight but I honestly didn't care anymore. I watched the kids play until I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Tawni you made it." I greeted as I led her to the room where the kids were. "Tawni, I would like to introduce you to Abbryanna, Arrianna, and Ashley, my daughters." She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Daughters?" Oh boy I thought.

* * *

**Remember I won't update until i get at least 5 reviews.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Daughters?" She asked, shocked at the news. I clapped my hands trying to get the girls to come over. She smiled as soon as she saw their faces. "Oh my, my, my, they are gorgeous." She told me and bent down to speak to the girls. "Come to your Aunt Tawni."

"This one is Abbryanna or Brie," I said pointing to the little girl in the green dress. "This one is Arrianna or Arri," I pointed to the little one in the pink dress. "And this one is Ashley or Ash," I smiled after pointing out Ashley in the baby blue dress. She squealed and engulfed them into a hug. Ashley began crying and squirmed wanting out of Tawni's embrace. When she was let free, she came over to me, wanting to be held. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest.

"How old are they?" Tawni asked as Ashley stopped crying. I looked at them before answering.

"They are one today," I said while looking at the window. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that I was terrified of how you would take it. You're not mad are you?" I knew I had to ask this whether or not I wanted the answer was a different thing.

She looked at me as if I had three heads. "Of course not, I mean I was a complete bitch to you when I first met you. Your childhood home life was tragic and you were terrified of people. How could I be mad at you for keeping a secret? You do know everyone is entitled to at least one secret." I sighed in relief when she told me this. We continued chatting and helping the girls until the rest of the cast came.

"Hey guys," I said looking a little apprehensive. "I have three little people I want you to meet." I led them to the playroom. Tawni sat on the floor helping Ashley play with the blocks. "Nico, Grady, Zora, these three little ones are Abbryanna, Arrianna, and Ashley." I said while pointing them out. "They are my daughters." They all shared the same shocked expression as Tawni did when I first told them.

"How old are they?" Zora asked as she smiled. My body relaxed as the entire cast smiled and told me how cute they were.

"They are one today." I smiled a motherly smile at them. Nico and Grady had Brie laughing so hard she was silent. Ashley was with Zora doing God knows what and Arri was with Tawni.

After dinner, my cast went home after wishing me good luck and goodbye. During dinner, I confessed to the rest of them what happened between Chad and I. They all looked like they would kill Chad if I told them too. Much to their dismay, I asked them not to touch him. I told them simply to ignore his presence.

I told Mr. Condor that if he ever got tired of watching the kids, he could just bring them to set on a non-filming day. He nodded in agreement and gave me a hug goodbye. I drove home seeing, as my grandfather was too tired even to keep his eyes open. I pulled into the parking garage and headed for the apartment. I opened the door and let my grandfather and the three girls in first. I went to go in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I went to scream when a hand cover my mouth. I thought I was going die so tears came out of my eyes.

"Ally, it's just me please calm down." Oh great just who I wanted to see. The traitor himself. I wondered if he would have the guts to lie straight to my face. "Can we talk please?" Just the words every girl wants to hear from their cheating boyfriend. I sighed desperately wanting to say yes, but at the same time, wanting never to see him again. I sighed deciding it would be smart to let him explain. I nodded my head, ready for whatever he would come up with on the spot. "Look, did I do something wrong?" My jaw literally dropped. I could not believe he would lie to me like that. He acted as if he didn't hear the door slam, while he was doing, well you know. I brought my hand up and slapped his face as hard as I could. I nodded my head and went to walk in the door. I opened the door and ran towards my room.

I noticed the girls in their cribs so I didn't have to worry about not breaking down. I went to take a shower scrubbing off my shoulder where Chad touched me. I couldn't take the lie, even if I knew the truth. When I was done, I decided it would be best to show Chad what he was missing. I grabbed the razor and started to shave my legs. "Shit," I whisper-yelled as the razor slipped and cut my leg. I looked at the small cut oozing with red blood. I couldn't get over how great it felt to have pain other than emotionally. I sighed and thought about what would happen it I dragged it across my upper thigh out of sight.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I sighed at the pain but then realized that Chad couldn't hurt me if I did myself. I smiled as I made another cut right below the first one. Tears fell slowly from my eyes and mixed with the blood. I knew this was wrong, but frankly, I didn't care. I wanted a release and I wanted it now. I fell asleep that night smiling for the first time since Chad.

The next few nights had the same outcome. Every night I would shower and then cut. It got harder to release pain each day, so I just did one more mark than the previous day. After the fifth day, it began to get hard to hide. I had a total of 20 cuts on my thighs. I knew everyone would be wondering why I never wore shorts anymore, but I honestly didn't care.

"Okay, Sonny, I was thinking of doing a surfing sketch next week. What do you think about it?" I knew she would want to wear bathing suits instead of normal clothes. Every time she suggests a sketch, she already knows what clothes each of us will have one. As if right on cue. "I was thinking the guys could have on really cute swim trunks with a muscle shirt and Zora could have a blue one piece with pink and green flowers and green surfer shorts. I could wear a cute brown with pink polka dotted tankini. For you, I was thinking of a blue and white polka dotted tankini." I froze when she didn't say anything about shorts. I shook my head left to right indicating I wasn't willing to go alone with it.

"No, I am not going to wear a bathing suit on national television." She sighed and gave me her best puppy dog expression. "No, that's not going to work." She huffed but gave up.

"Hey do you mind if I go see them?" I smiled and nodded. I was glad the cast had taken up to them. They wanted me to bring them to set while we were rehearsing but I thought they would be a nuisance. I walked aimlessly around the studio. My bodyguard, Paul, was on break so I didn't have to worry about telling him where I was going. I walked to the stairs that led outside. I walked down them and sat on the last one. I leaned over and placed my head on my knees. I began thinking about where I might be if Chad never cheated on me. A lone tear escape out of my eye when I heard an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Sonny, what's wrong? You have been avoiding me for a while." I sighed and looked up. I knew we would have to go through this, but for some reason I thought if I hid enough, he would leave me alone. I sighed and looked down. I knew I made the promise to myself I wouldn't break, but I was slowly beginning to. I didn't answer so he just continued to talk. "Did I do something wrong?" I nodded and continued to play with the hem of my shirt. "Can you tell me what it is?"

I knew there was no way out of it so I decided to say it. "I saw you and Portlyn in your dressing room." A look of realization took over his face.

"What all did you see?" I sighed not wanting to go into detail. I think he took my silence as an answer. "Look, Ally, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing until I woke up naked next to her. I'm really sorry." So he drinks. That scared me to death. My father drank and look what he did to me. I couldn't take it if Chad did that to me too.

"What happens if you do it again and hurt me in a different way?" I think he realized why I said this after a moment. His face told me he was sorry but then again he was an actor, he was taught to mask his emotions with those of other people.

"Ally, you should know me better than that. I could never hurt you." He put his hand on my shoulder. I tensed under it and gave him a pleading look.

"Look I don't know anymore. I know I can't trust you and I can't be around if you drink. I have been beaten to many times before for you to do it. I am already breaking and I don't know how much more I can take." I let the tears fall, not caring if he could see or not.

"I understand I hurt you and I promise I will never drink again. Please… just please, give me one more try. Let us be us again. Please." He asked with a pleading expression. A part of me wanted to run to him and have him hold me but a part knew what could happen. I just didn't know which part would win. I sighed and looked him in the eyes ready to answer him.

"I…"


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"I don't know. Can you just give me some time to think about it?" He nodded and kissed my head. I flinched as he came in contact with me. He sighed and got up.

"My studio is only a hallway away when you make up your mind." He gave me a sad smile and then left. I placed my head back on my knees and began thinking about what I should do. If I get back together, I would risk another heartbreak. If I told him no, my heart would continue to shatter. I looked at my watch that read 4:37. I sighed and got up. Only 13 minutes until we start rehearsing today.

At the end of the day, I still had no idea what to do. My heart and head were screaming two different things. "Grandpa, I have a situation with Chad." His eyes flamed at Chad's name, but he nodded anyways and told me to continue. "He wants to get back together and I don't know whether or not I should trust him. My heart and head are currently screaming two different things. I'm so confused about this." I sighed and laid my head down on his lap. He started stroking me hair softly

"You want my opinion?" I nodded and he continued. "I think you should follow your heart. Love is when you are willing to risk heartache just to be with someone. When you don't know why you are still with them because they give you so many reasons not to be, but you still are because you are willing to try again. Love is when you forget pasts and only look for the future." I knew he was right. I got off his lap and went to my room.

I dialed that all-too-familiar number. "Hello?" He asked, slightly confused as to why I was calling.

"Can you come over?" I asked a little scared of his reply. I heard clothes rustling in the background.

"Yea, I'll be right over." I sighed and hung up as I waited. About 10 minutes later, I heard a tapping at my window. Slightly scared and confused, I walked over to see Chad with leaves in his hair. I opened the window and let him in. "What do you need?" He asked concerned written all over his face. Tears threatening to fall from my eyes, I went over and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." He hugged me and kissed my head. I didn't have to look up to tell he was confused. I looked up into his eyes and confirmed my suspicions. "You came when I asked you. I can kind of trust you now. If the offer is still there, I can try giving us a shot again if you promise not to drink again." He looked at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and he literally jumped for joy. I laughed a little until he captured my lips with his. He smiled into the kiss, which felt somewhat wrong to me. I didn't know why, so I just ignored it. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, "You won't regret this. I promise I won't hurt you like that again." He vowed.

I sighed not knowing what to say. I was putting myself into another heartbreak situation. I knew if he did something as stupid as drink, again I would fall. "Good, because you have no idea how much more I can take. I'm breaking slowly and you are just enough to make me completely shatter." I sighed and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair gently.

"So what do you want to do now?" I shrugged my shoulder. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I looked to my left at the cribs.

"Sure why not? You pick the movie and I'm going to take a shower." He nodded and I went to grab fresh clothes. Today had been a very stressful day and I needed just to relax for some time. After I showered, I stepped out and got dressed. I realized I grabbed a pair of short shorts instead of sweats. I sighed and put them on, ready to race to my closet for some better pants. I opened the door and saw Chad still busy picking a movie. I sighed and tiptoed to my closet. Unfortunately, I had to pass Chad in order to go to get clothes.

"Ally, what the hell happened?" I looked up and saw Chad staring at my legs. I tried pulling my shorts down a bit to cover them up. His staring started making me self-conscious. "What happened? Did you do this?" He asked with a softer tone. I sighed knowing there was no way I could lie my way out of it. I sighed and began walking to my closet again. I felt a hand on my arm, turning me around right into Chad's chest. "It's ok, don't cry. You can tell me you know." It was only then that I realized I was crying. I knew I had to tell the truth, but it wouldn't come out. He cradled me to his chest and hummed quietly into my ear. Between the humming and the gentle strokes of my hair, I fell asleep in his arms. He carried me to bed and placed me under the covers with him. I cuddled him. I knew tomorrow questions would be asked and answers would be given. I just didn't know whether the answers would be honest or not.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**I woke up to find someone's arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up at the person noticing it was only Chad. "Good morning, Beautiful." He whispered still half asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "So what do you want to do today?" He asked since it is Saturday. I shrugged completely idealess for today.**

"**We could take the girls to the park." He looked apprehensive. I looked at him confused at first, but then it clicked on why we couldn't. "Oh. You know what? I don't care if the press finds out. I'm tired of not being able to take them places. I want them to be able to go outside." I smiled and went to get up completely forgetting about the whole shorts situation.**

"**Ally, please tell me." He said and I sighed. I knew this would be difficult but I was ready for it. **

"**It was the only way I wouldn't break in front of you. I needed a way to escape everything and this was the only way. I'm sorry." I looked down ashamed of what happened. **

"**You know I never meant to hurt you. I feel so bad." He sat me on the bed and pushed my shorts up a bit to assess the marks. He gasped and ran his hand lightly over each one. I put my head down and sighed waiting for the anger and whatnot. When it didn't come, I looked up at Chad staring at me.**

"**I'm sorry." I whispered one more time. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Let's go get the girls." he nodded and let me go. I went to the cribs to find the girls cooing quietly and talking to each other. Their faces lit up with joy when I walked into their sight. They stood up and reached out for me. "Chad can you give me a hand?" I yelled while picking up Ash and Arri. He came in and lifted Brie up on his shoulders. I took the girls to my bed and placed them on there. I went to their dresser and pick out outfits for the day. I quickly changed their diapers and then put fresh clothes on them. I looked over at Chad only to find him smiling adoringly over in my direction. "What?" I asked while managing to pick all three up at once.**

"**Nothing it's just that you are so good with them." I smiled in his direction.**

"**Well, I've had about a year of practice." He gave me a sad smile, which I ignored. I took them downstairs and gave them each some slices of apples. I grabbed and apple for myself and a banana for Chad. After they were done, I grabbed the stroller and placed it in the car before going back inside to get them. I grabbed two while Chad grabbed the other one and went to the car. I got in the driver's seat while Chad sat in the passenger's seat. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lovingly. I looked over at him and smiled while my cheeks turned a light shade of pink.**

"**To the park?" He said adding a fist pump. I giggled and looked back at the road.**

"**Crap!" I said realizing I had just missed the turn. I looked behind me to see if anyone was there. There wasn't anything there but I didn't realize I was slowly going to the left. I heard a car honk and then a loud smash. **

**Have you ever had a dream where you're trying to run from somebody, but your legs just won't move fast enough? Well that's what happened. I swerved missing the car, but hitting an electrical pole instead. I heard crying and Chad asking me if I was okay or not. The last thing I heard before plunging into complete darkness was sirens and Chad telling me that the kids were okay and everything would work out. I desperately wanted to believe him but I could keep my eyes open long enough for me to comprehend what was actually happening. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My mind and body couldn't seem to find each other. The only thing I could feel was the needles sticking out of my arms. Day in and day out, I would hear familiar voices. The voices asked me to do simple tasks such as wiggling a finger or moving my head. No matter how much I tried, they just wouldn't move. I don't know how long I laid there for, but I knew it had to be a long time. The thing that stayed the same was Chad's voice and his hand encasing mine.

*Eight Months Later*

I felt my mind wander into a new place. I could feel my body attached for the first time. "Come on, Ally. Please don't make them turn off the machines. Please move a finger or anything." He pleaded. Wait, they were thinking about turning off the machines killing me for good. I tried to wiggle my finger. I knew I moved it when I heard Chad call for a doctor.

"Miss Monroe, if you can hear me, I need you to wiggle your left foot." I felt my brain register what I had to do. I moved my foot as the doctor gasped. "This is next to impossible. I don't understand how someone of her body type still is able to come out of a coma after eight months." I heard Chad sigh with relief. "I'll be right back. Why don't you see if she can open her eyes now?" I heard footsteps retreating out the door.

Chad took my hand again and stroked it gently with his thumb. "Al, please open your eyes. The girls miss you, I miss you, and shoot everyone misses you. The girls said their first word while you weren't with us. Can you believe it was ma? I was shocked. Come on, please open you eyelid. I need to see your big brown eyes." I tried opening my eyes. I was met with bright white lights when I realized I was awake. My body felt stiff as my eyes wandered around looking for a glimpse of Chad.

"Water?" I croaked out as I found Chad's face. His eyes had tears glistening them as he handed me a cup of ice water. He helped me lift my head so I could take a drink. I gulped greedily at the water until the cup was empty. He chuckled softly while studying my face.

The doctor came in and dropped his clipboard. "You are awake?" He sounded shocked. I nodded my head and settled back into the bed. "How do you feel?" He asked still a bit shocked.

"Stiff but good." I replied. He ran some routine tests before discovering I was completely fine. "When can I see them?" I asked eager to see my children.

"Today, they are on their way actually. They came here everyday and they know who you are. They are adorable and have gotten so big. I can't wait for you to see them." He told me. I was excited not only to see them, but also to spend time with them. I mean I just wasted eight months of their life, I wasn't about to miss more.

"So how did you guys escape unharmed while I was in a deep coma?" I asked. Chad looked down afraid of something. I couldn't put my head on it but I knew something else happened.

"Not all of us are okay." He said in a small voice.

"Which one?" I asked knowing it was one of the girls, seeing, as he was fine. I knew the accident was all my fault. If I hadn't taken my eyes off the road then everything would be fine.

"Ashley," he spoke so softly that I almost missed it. "The car door smashed in and almost too her lower left leg off. Unfortunately they weren't able to save it." Tears came flooding out of my eyes. I couldn't believe I did that to my own child. Chad came over and hugged me to his chest. "It's going to be ok. She's fine and it was only her leg. She gets around better that the other two if you ask me." I looked in Chad's eye and I could tell he wasn't lying.

"Knock, Knock." I heard my grandfather ask. "Sonny?" He sounded just as shocked as the doctor did. "Honey your awake." I nodded and he came over to me. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. He stepped aside revealing two dark brown haired girls and one light brown haired girl with a walker. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Hi babies. I missed you."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I bet you are expecting so big happy ending now. Well that does not happen. You see, my life is full of difficulties. When the world gets better, it somehow comes crashing down. So if you came for a happy ending, you might want to ask a different person.

"Girls come down!" I yelled up the stairs. "Hon, get your butt down here." I called to my husband of a year. After 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie Falls' ended, Chad proposed by the lake that we fell in love with. He took me in a canoe where he rowed. When we were in the middle of the lake, he got on one knee and popped the question. Of course, I learned something new the hard way that day. Note to self, never, ever jump in a canoe. It turns out those things flip fairly easily. Three little girls came down between my legs. They were five and really energetic. "Ok, ok calm down now." I smiled and helped them into their chairs. Chad came running downstairs. He kissed my cheek and then went down the line kissing each of the girls' head. I smiled at the interaction between them.

"Daddy, can we play soccer?" Brie asked while staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yea, can we?" Arri tried to back him up. He looked at me for so help then at Ashley to see what she wanted.

"Ashley, how about we go shopping?" I asked. Her eyes lit up and Chad looked at me with a thankful expression.

"Really Mommy?" I nodded and she came wobbling over to me. "Can I get those pants that I wanted?" I nodded and she got her walker and went to put her shoe on and her jacket.

"Okay girls; go get your coats and shoes on." Chad told them. They raced up the stairs and ran to their rooms. I went over to Chad and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you." He whispered against my lips before kissing me gently. I had a stronger bond with Ashley than I did with the other two. Don't get me wrong, I loved my girls and spent time with each of them. It was just that Chad was the athletic on while I was the girly one. It kind of annoyed me at how Brie and Arri dressed. I mean Ashley would dress in anything from a dress to a bumish outfit. Brie and Arri would not wear a dress if their life depended on it.

"Mommy, can you help me?" Ashley called from her room. Her jacket was on the top hook and she couldn't reach it. I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. She grabbed it and thanked me. "I love you mommy." She was the affectionate one.

"And I love you. Now are we ready to go?" She nodded and I helped her to the car. She refused to ride in a wheelchair unless she had to. Of course, I always brought it with us incase she did need it.

"Mommy, I don't need that." She protested it as I loaded it in the van.

"Just incase you need it. I mean we are going to be shopping until we drop, aren't we?" I raised an eyebrow and I knew I won her over. I hopped into the car and began driving. I stopped by Chipotle and we ordered some lunch. Before we ate, she said a small pray. I smiled adoringly at her, as she was the only one who said grace before we ate and a prayer before bed.

"Dear God, please bless this food. I know you would never intentionally hurt us and I know that everything happens for a reason. But I am going to thank you Lord. You have given me the greatest family in the world. Thank you Lord and Amen."

"Amen." I looked up from my bowing position, while tears in my eyes. "Where did you learn that?"

"I figured God had all the answers and if you trust him then everything would be fine." I gasped; I didn't realize how smart she was. I caressed her cheek and kissed her head. She smiled and began eating her tacos. After we were done, we went to the nearest mall. She was literally bouncing up and down in her booster seat. I laughed and told her to save her energy for the shopping. With me being a famous singer and movie star, I had to make sure to I kept my identity a secret.

After about 4 hours of shopping, we headed home. Since Chad, Brie and Arri didn't like to clean, I expected it to be a mess. I was completely shocked when I walked into the house and it was spotless.

"Ashley the girls are upstairs. Will you go up with them? I have to talk to your mom for a moment." She nodded and headed upstairs. Once she was out of earshot Chad said the most shocking statement, "I want another kid."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"I want another kid." I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" I managed to stutter out. Chad and I never have talked about having any kids. I wasn't shocked in a bad way, just startled a bit.

"Can we at least not prevent ourselves from having a kid?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I sighed not knowing what to say. I nodded unsure of what I really wanted. His eyes changed to those of a child getting their favorite toy for Christmas. I smiled as he picked me up and twirled me around. He kissed me sweetly and then pulled away. I pouted slightly and he just chuckled. "I already talked to Mr. Condor and he said he would be honored to watch the girls."

"Wait you already had a place for them?" I asked in disbelief, I mean, how did he know what I would say. He nodded and placed me back on my feet. "Well come one then. We have some things to take care of after we drop them off." I winked at him and went upstairs to get the girls' things ready.

An hour and a half later, we had already dropped the girls off and were home. Chad decided he would cook my favorite, pad Thai, for dinner tonight. I smiled, as I smelled the sweet aromas coming for the kitchen. "Mmh, that smells delicious." I said while walking into the kitchen. I went up behind Chad and kissed his shoulder blade. He turned in my arms and kissed me full on.

We ate in silence; I knew Chad was too anxious to talk about anything. After I finished he hopped up and scooped me into his arms. He carried me to our bedroom and shut the door. The last thing I remember before fall asleep was Chad cuddling me in his arms before whispering that he loved me.

"Good morning, beautiful." Chad whispered in my ear. I groaned quietly and buried my face in his chest. "Do you want breakfast?" Chad whispered in my ear. I shook my head and buried my face into his chest further. His chest vibrated when he chuckled. "You don't want to get out of bed do you?" I shook my head again.

"Warmth." I said into his chest. I felt him kiss my head and get out of bed. Somehow, he was smart enough to put boxers on before he fell asleep. I pouted and sat up, keeping the blanket around me. "Jerk." I muttered as I tried to get out of bed. I tried to get up, but when I did, I felt dizzy. As I was going to sit down, I blacked out and went limp.

About 10 minutes later, I woke up to find Chad staring down at me concerned. I went to sit up, but Chad gently pushed me back down. "Wait a couple minutes. I'm going to grab you clothes. Do not move." Chad spoke firmly. I nodded and watched him leave. He came back with sweats and a baggy shirt. After helping me dress, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car.

"Chad, what the hell are you doing?" I asked slightly annoyed that he just sped off.

"Ally, you have to go to the hospital. You just fainted for no reason." I pouted knowing I wasn't going to win, but that wasn't stopping me from going down without a fight.

"But I woke up. See, nothing is wrong with me." I moved my arms and shook my head. I felt my head get dizzy and quickly brought my hands to my head and rested my head on them.

"See you can't even move you head without getting lightheaded. So don't argue because it's not going to work. Just sit back and relax, we are almost there." I pouted and looked out the window. I decided to annoy Chad and sigh really loud. He grunted in annoyance but didn't say anything to me.

We arrived to the hospital about twenty minutes later. After about an hour waiting in the waiting room, I was taken back. They ran a few tests on me from cat scans to blood work. The doctor came in with the results later. "Mrs. Cooper, you are 8 weeks pregnant that means that you are in your first trimester of a high risk pregnancy. Your blood pressure was extremely low for a pregnant woman. We are going to give you some medication to help boost it up. There is a risk with this though; you must take it easy because it can make your blood pressure skyrocket." He handed me a list of recommendations and left. Chad came by and squeezed me.

"I'm going to be a father again." He whispered in my ear. I forced a smile and tried to ignore the feeling of tears coming down by face. "Ally, what's wrong?" I honestly didn't know so I shrugged. I guess I felt guilty because I was the one who put my baby in danger. I knew I would have to be more careful throughout the pregnancy and I was determined to do just that.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Two weeks after my hospital trip, I had to go in for an ultrasound. I sighed knowing that this would be when they would tell me if the baby was healthy or not. I'm not going to lie, I was scared to death. Chad's mom, Darlene, offered to watch the girls while we went to the doctors.

"Are you ready?" Chad asked me. I shook my head and he squeezed my hand. "It's going to be fine. The baby will be fine. Just trust me." I knew I could trust him but something in the back of my head kept telling me not to. It kept telling me that it was all my fault and that I was a horrible mother.

"I do." I settled on as my answer. I couldn't tell him what I was thinking. The ride to the office was very short and awkward. I knew Chad knew there was something bothering me, but I was glad when he didn't press it. I placed my head on the cool window and closed my eyes. Before long I was out cold with a terrible dream.

_I was walking down the street to my house. All of a sudden I was pulled into a dark alley and thrown onto the ground. I groaned and grabbed my barely pregnant stomach. "You really are a piece of shit. You can't even carry a baby without harming it. You know the child by the man you are supposedly in love with. This is why I should've killed you when I had the chance. I guess it's never too late." I knew the voice instantly. I trembled slightly, mainly concerned with my baby. "You don't deserve to be a mom. You and your child need to die."_

_I whimpered in fear as I slowly tried to make it to the end of the alley. I kept praying that I would wake up from this dream I made it to the light before it disappeared again. I sighed and curled up in a ball. I knew nothing good would come out of this so I decided to just beg. "Please don't. I have tried my hardest not to hurt the baby. Sometimes things just happen." I tried to scream at him. Well I did but I wanted it to be louder._

"_Do you think you can talk to your father like that? Do you think I will not punish you if you disrespect me like that? Well I have news for you, you can't." He cackled out a laugh before calling the name that also haunted me for nights at a time. "Mark, she is ready." He looked at me with pure evil in his eyes. Mark came out holding rope and duck tape._

"_My, my, my, look at what we have here." He looked at me and smirked. "Was it that good the first time? Or is it because you are such a slut you want to come back for more?" He didn't give me time to answer. Her took the rope and tied my wrist together and to a pole that I didn't see. He then grabbed my legs tying me to God only knows what. I was too afraid to look down. All I knew was that I was tied down with my legs apart, knowing what was going to happen next. I closed my eyes as Mark laid on top of me, crushing every bone in my body. I shivered as he began to lower his lips onto mine. I moved my head to the side as he came closer, his lips landing onto my cheek. "You little bitch." He said in my ear. "Now we can do this the hard way or you can cooperate." I sighed giving up. His lips meet mine in a disgusting sloppy kiss. He was so rough and far from how Chad is. _

_A few minutes later, I was nearly naked till lying on my back. Tears made their way down my cheeks. "Ally, wake up." I heard faintly over the moans of pleasure emitted from Mark. "Ally, sweetie." I knew it was Chad calling me, so I tried my hardest to come out of my sleep._

"Ally." Chad said as my eyes began to open and I began to stir. "We are here. Are you ready?" I sighed remembering my dream. I thought that something serious was wrong with my baby but I couldn't be sure.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and got out of the car. My head was down as tears fell down them. I wasn't ready for this and the news it might bring.

We walked up to the office and signed in. "Allyson Monroe?" I looked up and saw a little older lady. I nodded slightly and grabbed Chad's hand and began to journey. After stepping into the sonogram room, I knew there was no going back. The lady squirted some weird gel onto my stomach. She turned on the machine and began to move the wand around. "Are your ready to find out?" I nodded knowing it was now or never. "Allyson, your baby is…" My jaw dropped as she said those words.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Allyson, your baby is fine." My jaw dropped as she said those words. I couldn't believe that even after my dream, the baby was fine. Chad squeezed my hand with tears in his eyes. I knew he would never actually cry but it was nice to know that he cared for this baby as much as I did. "Now let's check your vitals and see about your blood pressure." I nodded excited. He led me to the chair where a nurse came in with a needle and some tubes.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?" Chad murmured into my ear. I smiled at him remembering that I told him I was terrified of needles. I nodded shyly and looked at him. "Just pay attention to me and nothing else." I nodded and he began to talk about random things. "See, that wasn't so bad." Chad stopped mid sentence to say. I looked at him curiously.

"What wasn't so bad?" He chuckled before motioning to my arm with his head. "It's over?" Chad chuckled in amusement. I couldn't believe I didn't flinch at all. Normally no one can distract me long enough for me to get blood work. When I had to get the pregnancy test from the doctor, I literally screamed and ran around the office. Of course it didn't help that the person taking my blood was a man. Let's just say that I relied on the home pregnancy test answers.

"You ready?" Chad asked, waking me from my thoughts. I smiled at him and nodded. The doctor had said that the results would take some time so he would call us when he gets them. "Thank you." Chad replied as we walked out the door. He kissed my cheek and picked me up to twirl me around. I laughed and begged him to put me down. "Fine," he sighed, "I guess I can put you down."

I laughed at his expression. "So are you happy?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Do you find it strange that the heartbeat was so slow? With the girls, it was so fast maybe 160-180 with each of them. But with this one it was only like 60 or something." I knew that I really shouldn't worry but it was nagging me.

"Al, I am sure it's nothing. Maybe you are just paranoid." I guess that sounded logical. Maybe it was nothing and my mind was playing an evil trick on me. "Now let's go get the girls and tell the." Chad went to turn around but I stopped him with my reply.

"We can get the girls but we aren't telling them until after my first trimester." Chad whined and I knew that keeping this a secret would be one of the hardest things to do. "The rate of miscarriages is still very high and I don't want to get their hopes up."

Chad sighed and I knew I won this battle.

"Can we at least go for ice cream?" Chad asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded. He, of course being the dork that he is, started jumped up and down in the middle of the parking lot. I laughed and began to walk away. "Embarrassed to be in public with me, Monroe?" I smiled and nodded, deciding to tease him a bit.

"Yes, I don't think I can be out in public with a person like you. Maybe we just go home." I was proud that I could keep a straight face like that. His face completely changed and I had to stifle a giggle.

"Ally, I was just joking. I will never do that again. Please." He had a look of complete shock when I began to laugh. "You play dirty." Chad caught on to why I was laughing. "You better run, Monroe." I stopped giggling and began to run. He chased me, but I had so much practice running from people that I beat him to the car. I unlocked it and got in, sticking my tongue out at Chad. He tried to get in remembering I talked him into leaving his keys at the house.

I decided to unlock the passenger door. Hey I wanted to drive. "What took you so long to get into the car?" I asked as Chad glared at me. It began to drizzle and Chad was upset because his hair went a little flat.

"Let's go get ice cream." He decided on before turning around to look out the window. He knew it annoyed me because I hated the silence. I lived in silence for a long time. Chad never knew how bad it bothered me so he used it against me. I knew it would bother him to no end if he knew how scared I got. I knew he would hate himself if he knew it hurt me.

I sighed and went to his mother's house. I realized only then that I haven't seen or talked to Chad's mother since the day he took us out for dinner. I guess it hurt too much to know that I could never have a women that close to me like that again. I guess you could say I had trust issues.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Do you want me to go get them?" Chad asked knowingly. I nodded my head kind of ashamed that I wouldn't go and talk to her. I mean I loved his mother to death, but after Chad told her about my past, she kind of distanced herself from me. I never really understood why, but I was afraid that she would do what my mom did. My mom and I were very distant before she started helping the excuse of a man that I was forced to call my father.

I had never met Chad's father. I was told that he was one of the kindest people in the world. When Chad told me that his dad wouldn't be at the dinner when I met his mother, a sense of relief washed over me. The question that is always on my mind is whether or not he knows.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Chad grabbed my chin and tilted it so he could kiss it full on. I felt him smile into the kiss, making me smile too. It was times like this that made my heart skip a beat, butterflies in my stomach, and gave me the giggles.

"Don't worry about it." Chad told me as he opened the car door. He walked up to the door. He looked back at me and then entered. I sighed, waiting in the car thinking about things. I thought about where I would be without my mother doing what she did. I smiled and looked at my slightly bloated stomach.

"I will never do that to you." I patted it slightly and looked out the window, waiting for Chad to come out with the girls.

**Chad's Point of View**

I looked back towards the car. I knew she wasn't ready but I hated having Mom lie to Dad like that. Even though we had been married for a year, she still can't bring herself to be close to a strange man. But I can't blame her; she has been through so much in her life. I sighed, turning back to the door before walking in. I heard the pitter patter of little feet. I smiled and open my arms. "Daddy, you are finally here!" Brie and Arri screamed, while flinging themselves in my arms. Sonny and I talked about what the girls should call me before they could talk. She wanted them to have a dad but she didn't want them to be hurt if something happened between us. After five hours of constant arguing and about two months of proving that I wouldn't hurt her, she let them call me 'Daddy'.

I squeezed them tight, realizing that there were only four little arms wrapped around me. "Mom, where is Ashley?" I called out, balancing the girls on my hips.

"She fell down" Brie spoke softly. I looked at her skeptically because she had her head down.

"Are you sure she fell?" She held her head in here little hands.

"Promise you won't be mad." She asked while her hands were muffling her voice.

I put Arri down, "Go tell Wa-Wa we are here." She nodded her head and began to run in the direction of the bathroom. The girls called Mom Wa-Wa because they couldn't say Ya-Ya. You see, my mom hates the word old so she didn't want to be called grandma. I pulled Brie's hands away from her face so I could look at her in the eyes. "I can't promise that, but I promise not to yell." I tried to compromise.

Her little shoulders slumped forward, "I pushed her."

"Why?" I asked, remembering my promise.

"I don't like her anymore. Wa-Wa only pays attention to her." I sighed not knowing what to tell her.

**Sonny's Point of View**

I sighed, sitting in the hot sun. I noticed a figure coming over toward me. I was confused when I saw that the figure had no little kids jumping on him. I put my sunglasses on my head and looked at the face now right up at my window. I gasped, shaking in fear when I saw the figure. 'This couldn't be happening' I thought, keeping my window rolled up.

**A/N: Who is the figure? To find out review. The more review the faster I write, just saying :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I sighed, sitting in the hot sun. I noticed a figure coming over toward me. I was confused when I saw that the figure had no little kids jumping on him. I put my sunglasses on my head and looked at the face now right up at my window. I gasped, shaking in fear when I saw the figure. 'This couldn't be happening' I thought, keeping my window rolled up.

I knew that Chad's dad wouldn't hurt me; it was just that he was a man. James, Chad's dad, was a 5'9" body builder. I guess the ego didn't ruin short in the family. When Chad introduced me to his mom, his dad wasn't in town. It wasn't that I didn't like him. It was just that I couldn't stand being around anyone that remotely looks like my father. Chad may be a blond, but he dad doesn't. Chad's father has dark brown hair with green eyes. The last time I saw green eyes, never mind I would rather not talk about it.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a second?" He knocked on my window. I gulped in surprise, realizing that there was no getting out of this. I slowly rolled down the window, praying that he would just leave.

"Sure," I spoke softly. If you looked in the car, you would notice that my hands were shaking. I silently prayed that Chad would come out the door and help me. I put my hand on my stomach trying to calm myself. "What's up?" My body tensed as he brought his head to the door.

"Do you and Chad want to bring the kids by for dinner tomorrow?" I felt my body tense up. I mean what was I supposed to say to Chad's father? Chad absolutely adored his father. He would always tell me about his fishing trips out on the pond but his house.

**Chad's Point Of View**

I got the girls ready to leave after Brie told me what happened. I was disappointed with her but I didn't want to blow up here. "Oh, Chad, your dad is back in town." Mom told me as I was zipping up Ashley's Jacket.

"Where is he?" I started to get excited as I remember the last time I saw him.

"He is outside. He said something about inviting you guys to dinner since he never really got to meet Sonny. Please come, he hasn't spent time with you since you met Sonny. I mean I know what her father did to her was wrong, but why does she have to think that every guy is going to hurt her. Sometimes in life you have to just suck it up and deal with it." Her eyes filled with regret as soon as she said something. My eyes flared up with anger.

"Mom, Pappy never laid one finger on you. He never allowed anyone to hurt you, did he? He never raped you and your best friend's father never raped you did they?" I tried to reason with her but sometimes she can be so hard headed.

"Look, I am sorry. I guess I just miss my baby boy. You never come around anymore unless you want me to baby-sit." I knew she was right, but I didn't want to push Sonny to do something that she didn't want to. She must have seen some unreadable emotion in my eyes because she looked at me with sympathy filled eyes before changing the subject. "Please come tomorrow. It would really mean a lot to your father. Oh and how did your ultrasound go?"

My face lit up at the mention of my unborn child. "Okay I guess. Mom, can I tell you something?" My eyes began to water but I knew I couldn't cry. She nodded and grabbed my hand. "I'm scared." I admitted as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Of what baby?" I smiled at the old nickname she used to call me.

"What if the baby isn't healthy? What if she miscarriages? The heartbeat is really slow, like 60 or so. I don't think I could take that." She had a small smile on her face and I was confused as to why she would have a smile painted gracefully on her face.

"Chad that means…"

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I tried and tried to write this. What is Chad's mom going to say? How will Sonny handle his dad? What will she say? Read and review please…they make me happy and they make me want to write. :)**

**Kelsey :-) **


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Chad that means that the chance of her to actually have a miscarriage is less than 2%" My heart swelled a bit at this news. Of course, it sank when I thought about how much good luck I have had lately. I smiled a bit so that my mother wouldn't say anymore about it.

"Come on, girls." I yelled facing the toy room. "Mom, did you say Dad was home?" She nodded. I was excited, the last time I saw my father was about a year ago at the family reunion. Sonny always told me that I should go and she would watch the kids, but I didn't want to do that to her. That and the fact that Dad has never meet let alone seen the girls, well apart from today. "Where is he?" I was somewhat nervous because Sonny has never met him.

"Outside, talking to Sonny I think." My face paled as I thought about what would happen to Sonny. "Chad, sweetie, are you okay?" Mom gently tapped my cheeks, waking me from my trance.

"Can you watch the girls for a minute?" I asked, not waiting for a reply. I knew she would, seeing as she simply adores them. I rushed to the front door, opening it with a purpose. I searched for the car and lo and behold, Dad was talking to Sonny. She has a tight grip on the steering wheel and her face tried to show no fear. Now to any other person, you would think she was fine by her face, but to me, I knew she was scared to death.

I walked a little closer to hear Dad ask, "Do you and Chad want to bring the kids by for dinner tomorrow?" I wanted to say yes so bad. To be honest, I missed my dad, but I knew I couldn't because of Sonny.

"Dad, Sonny has to work tomorrow." I decided to cut in. She looked at me with guilty eyes. I knew she knew that it killed me to lie to him, but I couldn't take it if she was hurt.

"Can't she just call off or something? Please, I am only in town for a few more days." I kept my eyes down, knowing that if I look at him I would break. I shook my head ready to answer, when I heard a small voice answer for me.

"Yeah, actually Marshall called today, rehearsals are off for tomorrow." She still had the fearful expression on, but her eyes held more guilt than anything.

"Great, I will see you guys tomorrow at 6:30." He face looked so excited. I turned to Sonny.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." She shook her head.

"You can't neglect your family for me. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiled a tight lipped smile.

"You know I love you, right?" She giggled slightly before leaning out of the car for a kiss. Our lips meet for a short and sweet kiss. When we pulled away, she had a genuine smile playing on her lips.

The drive back to the house was filled with the squeals of excitement to be home and the stories of what happened at Grandma's. I smiled putting in a few words here and there. Sonny did the same, looking at me the entire time. I would smile and wink every time our eyes met. She would just laugh and turn her head.

After parking the car in the garage, the girls ran out and into the house. I laughed at their excitement. I walked slowly over to the door to let Sonny out. She smiled when I opened the door, "Why thank you, kind sir." She grabbed my hand and got up, with my support. I pulled her in for a hug. I didn't know what happened when she fell limp in my arms. I didn't understand how she fainted when she was just giggling. All I knew what that I was scared.

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took me so long to post this. What happened to Sonny? Review to find out. Although I should have made you guys wait…the reviews for the last chapter were horrible…I think I got three :(.**

**So you might hate me when I tell you this. I am going into a sort of 'hiding' period with this story. Don't worry I will be updating again on June 8th**** or so. Also I am going to be ending this story here soon. I am losing inspiration with this story.**

**Sorry again, **

**Kelsey**


	38. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

_I placed Sonny gently back in the car. "Girls!" I called, hoping they would hurry up. I looked down at Sonny, her face one of sleeping. Maybe that is what I will tell the girls. Just as I thought of this, three little girls came into my view. _

"_Yes, Daddy?" Arri asked, slightly confused. _

"_Mommy has a doctor's appointment." I tried to reason with them. I knew many questions would be asked about why she is 'sleeping', but I was willing to try and figure that out._

"_Mommy, Mommy, wake up." Brie shook Sonny gently. I quickly jerked her hand away. "Daddy, if Mommy has a doctor's appointment, shouldn't she wake up?" I shook my head, bringing my index finger to my mouth. She nodded her head in understanding._

"_Mommy is tired because of the baby." I cooed, picking her up._

"_Oh," She said, her head falling on my shoulder. _

"_Looks like the baby isn't the only one tired." I felt her nod against my shoulder. I placed her in her car seat, strapping each of them in. As soon as I heard my seatbelt click, I raced to the emergency room, feeling bad that it took me so long to actually get on the road. I grabbed Sonny's hand, hoping nothing happened to her._

_**Sonny's Point Of View**_

_I shifted my head away from the light shining in my face. After I realized that there was no way of shifting out of the light, I slowly opened my eyes. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was met with tan walls. I knew this wasn't my house, seeing as no walls in my house had tan in them. Personally, I thought it was dumb to have tan walls. It looked like dirty white walls to me. _

"_Hey, beautiful." I looked over to my left to see Chad smiling down at me. I noticed that the smile was forced and his eyes held nothing but bad news. "How are you feeling?" It was then that I realized the needle sticking out of the back of my hand. I winced in pain as I tried to shift into a more comfortable position. My wince didn't go unnoticed by Chad. His face filled with sadness as his eyes filled with tears._

"_What happened?" I asked, scarcely being able to remember why I was here, in a hospital. I remembered the awful pain in my abdomen but that was it. I gasped in shock as my hands when to my stomach. The small, hard baby bump that was once there was replace by a small soft belly. My eyes filled with tears as I knew what happened. I couldn't believe that I had lost my baby. Not only my baby but Chad's baby. I looked at him, tears falling freely from my eyes._

"_Don't worry we will get through this, we always do." He tried smile through his own tears. _

"_I'm sorry." I told him, not being able to look at him. I felt ashamed that I ruined everything he ever wanted. I knew he wasn't blaming me, but I was. I didn't try hard enough to keep him. I guess not everyone has a perfect life, right?_

_**A/N: Sorry the last chapter is so short. Yes this is how the story ends. I know it is a crappy ending. Send me your feedback, if you want a sequel just say so in your review. :) Thanks for following this story. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kelsey~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_


	39. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**The sequel is now up! It is called 'Race Against Time'. Tell me what you think.**

**Kelsey**


End file.
